The Evil Inside
by CandyLoverSP
Summary: Nine years have past since Cartman left South Park. For Wendy, Stan, Kyle and the other kids in town, this meant peace, until one day, Eric is back, but he is not quite his old self, or is he? This is Wendy's struggle against Cartman in their, very particular, love hate relationship. Candy.
1. Chapter 1 - 9 AM Twilight

**Chapter one**

**9 AM Twilight**

The new school semester had started in South Park.

For Wendy, her boyfriend Stan, his friend Kyle and all the other students who had been in their class for the last few years it meant the last school year before they all went on their separate ways to different universities.

Stan and Kyle had grown up as expected.

Stan was the best football player in school, looked up to by many students and adored by many of the girls. The years had been kind to him, giving him a built frame and shaggy black hair that suited him very well.

Kyle, on the other hand, had concentrated on getting his grades up as high as they could go and was one of the best students that the whole state had seen in a long time, giving him his own little fame, but all the time he spent shut in studying had made him socially awkward so he mostly stuck with Stan and Wendy.

Kenny had grown to a young mature boy, but had to drop out of education to look after his family. His parents had abandoned them a few years back and Kenny alone was left to work to feed his siblings. His older brother was on the verge of being arrested several times because of his involvement in drug related issues. His younger sister on the other hand had thrived and was a straight A student. He still managed to get together with Stan and Kyle every now and then, but not as much since he had started working.

* * *

Wendy yawned as the sunlight poured into her room, waking her up. As she stumbled on to her feet and began getting her things together for the new semester, flashes of the summer holidays appeared in her head, almost taunting her with the fact that there was no more of it left. Part of her _was_ glad to get back to classes though. It would mean she could get back into a proper routine and concentrate more on her aim to get into a good university.

As she pulled a purple jumper over her head, the sound of something vibrating filled the room. On the nightstand her phone was lit up with an incoming call. The name Stanny flashed various times on the screen, as the mobile edged more and more towards the rim of the small table with each vibration.

Before it managed to fall off she picked the phone up and accepted the call.

"Hey Stanny…" She mumbled, tired.

She and Stan had been dating properly for about 4 years now. When they finally hit puberty they realized how they _really_ felt towards each other, and not just the childish relationship they had had before, since the third grade.

"Hey Wends, just wanted to make sure you were up! And… I, err, have some interesting news…"

Stan's voice had a strange mix of feelings to it, almost as if he wasn't too sure how he was going to deliver the message.

"What is it Stan?" Wendy asked, pulling her jeans up with one hand.

"Well… remember Cartman?"

Wendy stopped instantly and her jeans slipped back down again. Just the name alone was enough to bring back memories of hate and anger, but also uncertainty.

Cartman left South Park after the forth grade. No one knew why, but one day he and his mom left in a big U-Haul van without saying anything. Stan and Kyle tried to contact him, but his Facebook had been erased and all telephone numbers disconnected.

At first they all thought that it was just one of his schemes and half expected for mecha Streisand to reappear, or for Clyde frog to show up with a gun or any of the strange things that would happen when Cartman was around, but after a few weeks, people started to question his whereabouts more seriously. Some people like, strangely enough, Butters and Kenny, were worried, even after all the years of torture Eric had given them.

Weeks, Months and eventually a year went by without anyone knowing anything and then just like that, people stopped asking questions, they just accepted the fact that Cartman wasn't there any more and went on with their lives.

Wendy herself hadn't given him any thought since his disappearance.

"Wendy? Wens, you there?"

"Yes, yes… I'm here. That's… amazing, how do you know?"

"Apparently a few people have seen his mom around town. Kenny saw her yesterday and managed to talk to her. She didn't say much, but she did say that Cartman would be back in school today"

"… I can't believe it! Are we going to have to put up with his royal fat ass all over again?!"

"Maybe he's changed dude, lets hear him out first."

"This is Cartman were talking about, he won't change and you know it…"

Wendy states angrily as she storms around her room. Life had been fine since he left. No alien probes, no volcanoes, pee infested theme parks, pirate ghosts, pinkeye zombies, NAMBLA pedophiles, ginger kids trying to take over the world to worry about or celebrities suing the town, to name only a few of the things that used to happen.

"Well, we'll soon find out. See you in first period baby"

Wendy heard him hang up and set the phone down again. It had taken him years to call her that. He may be a big macho man in front of the school and friends, but deep down he was still a little fourth grader wanting to get on his Okama Gamesphere or play some catch.

Thoughts of Cartman's return taunted her, as she got prepared, eating breakfast absentmindedly and walking to school almost without realizing it.

* * *

"Morning Wendy!" Said a cheerful voice to her side that caught her by surprise. She looked over to see a smiling face under a green hat with little red hairs poking out at the sides.

"Morning Kyle" Wendy answered without much enthusiasm.

"You ok dude?" Kyle asked with a confused face "You're usually all chirpy"

Wendy and Kyle had gotten to be very good friends over the years. Kyle would always be the middleman if her and Stan ever got into fights or if she simply needed someone to talk to. Seeing as he didn't get out much she was pretty much his only female friend.

Wendy guessed he hadn't heard the news about Cartman.

"I err… Didn't sleep well"

"That sucks, you better perk up for classes, don't want to be down on your first day back!" Kyle smiled and then waved over to Stan, who had just arrived.

"Over here dude!" Yelled Kyle.

Stan spotted them and walked over with a smile.

"Morning guys, you're happy today Kyle"

"You bet I am, I can't wait to learn all the new stuff this year!"

"Wow man, you sure have become a Melvin" Stan laughed jokingly and then realized Wendy was not really with them at all, she was lost in her thoughts, no doubt about the conversation they had had earlier.

Stan leant in for a kiss and whispered to her.

"Don't worry Wends, everything will be ok, and err… don't say anything to Kyle, I think its best to let him find out for himself"

Stan backed out and looked at Wendy. She nodded in agreement. After all the crap Kyle had put up with, because of Cartman, it was probably best to give him a little bit more peace before…

"Everything goes back to how it was before…"

Wendy mumbled to herself.

The Bell rang and the small crowd walked in casually. There was an overall happy feeling as the students told each other about their holiday adventures accompanied by plenty of laughter.

As Wendy Walked towards her class, clutching her books close to her chest she overheard a few conversations.

"Wow… they broke up? Does that mean she is single now?"

Clyde and Craig were talking in a corner, probably about some girl in class. Since puberty, girls and sex had been the only thing on the boys mind.

"W-w-w-wow, what a terrific audience" Jimmy was probably telling Butters and Token one of the jokes he had come up with over the holidays.

"But I only just met her! Woooah! To much pressure man!"

Tweek was ranting to a boy from another class, his hair a mess, shirt buttoned up wrongly and shaking in all directions. Some thins never change.

It seemed nobody else had found out about Cartman.

* * *

Finally Wendy got to her class and sat next to Stan. The room slowly filled up with people and only a couple of seats behind her were left empty.

The class seemed chirpy and talkative until someone walked through the door and then they fell silent immediately. Wendy looked over; expecting to see the end of her happiness and peace but instead was greeted with someone she didn't quite expect.

"Well children, it seems you can't quite seem to get rid of me."

A slightly higher version of the previous voice echoed through the room.

"That's right you little bastards, so sit down and shut up"

"Oh Mr. Hat, don't be so cruel on the first day of class"

The class stayed silent until Stan spoke.

"Mister Garrison? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you only taught elementary school"

He blurted out, asking what they were all thinking.

"Well think again butts for brains. They were short on teachers this year and seeing as I already know you they let me teach you, so get used to it"

Mister Garrison essentially looked the same as he did a few years back, only with a few more wrinkles. Mr. Hats beard looked bigger and longer.

"Awwww…" The students let out a sad moan in protest.

"To bad! Life isn't fair!"

He half yelled as typical, walked over to his desk and began to read the new term papers, which were mostly normal rules and regulations.

Wendy looked over at Stan, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. She felt a slight Déjà vu just looking at the class. Mister Garrison was going on and on about something that nobody cared about and the students were simply ignoring him. But the worst had yet to come, Cartman had to appear.

"And with that we are all set to begin the new school year"

Mr. Garrison finished, gathering up all the papers he just read. Suddenly a little sticky note on his desk caught his eye.

"What's this mister hat?"

Garrison mumbled to himself as he picked up the note and read through it.

"Oh my…" He said, visibly startled. Suddenly, three slow knocks on the classroom door were heard. Mr. Garrison looked over and then back at the children with, what almost looked like fear on his face.

"Children… it seems we have a… _new_ student joining us this year…"

He paused to swallow as the handle began to turn and the door started to open.

The class let out a gasp when they saw who entered the room whilst Mister Garrison finished speaking.

"Class, say hello to… Eric Cartman"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, i realised after uploading chapter 9 that a lot of people read this fist chapter and then leave. I made the start very normal looking deliberately. If you are into cutesie wutesies, mystery, violence, sudden plot twists, swearing and death... i would recommend you keep reading.. if not, then hey, Have a nice day! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadows

**Chapter two**

**Shadows**

The teens stared in aw as a brown haired young man silently walked into the room. He had a big body, but not at all fat, rather, well trained and toned. His, still cold, brown eyes quickly skimmed the room, looking at all of his former friends.

"Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here"

"Dude…! Cartman?!"

Stan and then Kyle remarked, amazed. A wave of murmur ushered from the students as they observed the new Cartman, who was still standing there in silence, a leather jacket hanging over his shoulder.

His cold gaze fell on Wendy and their eyes connected for a moment. To her, it felt like time had suddenly stopped, as if he was staring into her soul. She quickly looked away, almost gasping for air, suddenly feeling the sensation that she was dirty and cold.

"Welcome back Eric…"

Said Mister garrison, trying to communicate with the young man.

It took Eric a few moments but then turned to the man with the puppet on his hand and spoke in a deep but casual voice.

"Hello Mister Garrison, Mr. Hat, its nice to know that not much changes in this town"

He turned to the class, who were still open mouthed.

"Hello everyone"

He then looked at Stan and Kyle.

"Hey you guys"

He said to them with a smile, but not his typical evil smile he always wore when he was young, but with a kind and warm smile.

"Well then… how about you sit over there behind Wendy"

Mister Garrison said. Eric proceeded to slowly shuffle through the tables until he reached the back, followed in silence by the whole classes eyes as he sat down.

"Ok then… Well children, why don't you start by filling me in on what you did last year and-"

Wendy blocked Garrison out of her mind. She couldn't concentrate with _him_ behind her. She couldn't see him but it was almost as if she could feel him, looking at her, analyzing her.

The first period flew by and as the bell rang both Stan and Kyle leaned back to talk with Cartman.

"Wow dude, what happened, where have you been?"

Stan asked excitedly.

Cartman paused a moment before answering.

"I don't think that matters you guys, I'm back and that's all there is to it." His eyes flew over to Wendy again and he smiled, yet again, with kindness in his expression.

"Hi Wendy, long time no see. It's seems like forever since you beat me up in the playground all those years ago"

Wendy just stared at him. What was the point of brining the up now?

"Oh… yea… haha"

She laughed, not quite knowing how to react.

"Excuse me guys, I have to… go get some books from my locker"

She blurted out. Anything to get away from Cartman and his unidentifiable aura.

* * *

When she reached her locker, Bebe was waiting for her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh brother…"

Wendy muttered under her breath.

Bebe had been her best friend ever since elementary school, and since then she had transformed into quite the young lady. Her long curly blond hair and voluptuous breasts made sure she stood out wherever she went.

The smiling teen flickered her long eyelashes at Wendy as she got closer.

"Oh. My. God! Did you see Cartman?"

"Hi Bebe, my morning is going well, thanks for asking"

Wendy answered sarcastically as she opened her locker and started rummaging through her things.

"Sorry Wends, but it's just so amazing to see Cartman looking like… that, after all these years! I wonder where he's been and why he's changed so much. Do you think he has a girlfriend? Do you think-"

"Bebe! Stop! Calm down ok? Its just Cartman… Just remember what he was like before…"

"I don't know…"

Bebe said, leaning against the lockers, hugging her books against her chest.

"Look at him now, he's lost all that weight and looks so kind… and handsome…"

Wendy clenched her fist and slammed the door closed.

"Cartman was a fat bastard before and he will be now, no matter what he looks like!"

Bebe just looked at her with a confused face.

"Look, I just… didn't get much sleep today, give me a call after school ok?"

It took only a few moments for the blond girl to go back to her happy usual self.

"Well, ok. Just calm down, ok sweetheart? Give me a shout if you need anything"

She flashed a big happy smile at Wendy and turned around, humming to herself as she went back to her class.

Bebe had failed a grade two years back and so she had to retake all her classes, much to the younger boys in her year's delight.

Wendy had always felt jelly of her ability to not worry about anything and how she lived a carefree life, not worrying about tomorrow and what it might bring.

"Blonds…"

She muttered to herself as she started walking back to her class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and Eric only seemed to be raking up more friends and admirers. By the end of the school day he was saying goodbye to loads of people, especially a few girls, who were giggling beside him. Wendy, Stan and Kyle were waiting for him at the school gate.

"Hey Cartman! Over here!"

Stan yelled.

The brown haired teen said goodbye to the girls, brushing his hair out of his eyes casually and walked over.

"Hey man, do you want to hang out this afternoon?"

Stan asked exited.

Wendy edged over to Kyle and whispered to him.

"Kyle, you don't believe all this do you?"

"Believe what?"

The Jew whispered back.

"That Cartman is back and is a nice guy that and everything is going to be different now!"

She said, almost loosing it.

"Well… at first I didn't want to believe it, but he's been really nice to me dude. He hasn't said a word about Jews and even said sorry for what he did to me as a kid in front of all the other guys during lunch!"

Wendy just looked at Kyle, surprised.

Why the hell would an evil spawn of the devil such as Eric Cartman suddenly return to South Park completely transformed? This was the boy that murdered his own father and fed him, and his wife, to his half brother just to get 16 dollars an 12 cents back! Had everyone just forgotten that?

"Give him a chance Wends, maybe he _has_ changed after all this time, it has been almost 9 years since he left, people grow and mature, I bet even Cartman can't avoid that"

Wendy looked down at the floor, realizing the truth in Kyle's words, but deep down in her heart something was telling her that Cartman couldn't change.

"Once a bastard, always a bastard…"

Kyle sighed and looked over to Stan and Eric.

"Sorry guys, I have stuff to sort out today, give me about a week and I'll be able to hang out with you again."

He said, smiling at the group, his perfect white teeth flashing with each word.

Something inside Wendy dropped, almost kicking her off her feet, but she quickly managed to snap back to reality.

The recently regrouped friends bid each other goodbye and began walking home. The female teen was quiet most of the way as Stan and Kyle talked about the day and, of course, Cartman's unexpected appearance.

When she finally got home she kissed Stan, hugged Kyle and went inside.

* * *

Wendy sat in her chair thinking.

What could have caused Cartman to change so much? Was it possible that he simply had become a nice person? People _do_ change and mature as they grow up, maybe he really had gone through that process.

But something inside her told her that it couldn't be true.

Bebe's name flashing repeatedly on her phone, accompanied by various vibrations, brought her back to reality.

"Hey Wendy, feeling any better?"

Sounded Babe's cheerful voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yea… I guess"

Wendy shook herself back to reality; she had to stop thinking about the whole Cartman thing. She had a fun afternoon up ahead at the mall with her best friend to look forward to.

"Can you pick me up from home in your car?"

Wendy continued, feeling slightly better now.

"Of course Wends, I'll be there in about 10 minutes!"

With that brief carefree warning she hung up.

The young girl laughed slightly. Bebe will be Bebe.

* * *

As they went round different shops and tried on clothes and shoes, Wendy's head kept drifting back to the image of the new Cartman and his mesmerizing smile.

Hands full of bags and sore feet, the girls stopped one last time to eat some ice cream, before calling it a day. Bebe, as usual, went on and on about what she thought about of boys. She had to of course; she was after all, along with Stan, one of the most popular kids in school.

"Wendy! Are you listening to me?"

Bebe said, slightly annoyed that she had just told her friend all about her "encounter" with Clyde the week before, and the noirette hadn't seemed to hear a thing.

"Sorry Bebe, what was that about Craig?"

Wendy replied, shifting back to the conversation. Bebe raised and eyebrow.

"You were thinking about Cartman, weren't you?"

Wendy looked down and answered.

"I… I just can't accept it. I just can't. There is no way somebody like Cartman could ever become such a nice guy!"

"Sounds like somebody has taken a liking to the old Fatty"

Bebe giggled.

"W-what? Of course not! Why would you say that?"

Wendy replied, feeling herself blush at the thought.

"It's ok Wendy, Cartmans hot now, just accept it. He is tall, and handsome, and so strong… and his hair is so… lush… and his smile is…"

Bebe trailed off as she talked and just stared in space, her face getting redder with each passing moment.

"Bebe!"

Wendy almost yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But… remember his smile…"

Cartman's white teeth and kind smile flashed in Wendy's head and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"… T-this is stupid! C-common, lets go home"

She said in a huff and left the table, followed by a laughing Bebe.

* * *

The weather was still quite nice, but warmth was not a common thing in South Park, so they hurried back to the car. Wendy crammed herself into the little vehicle and sat patiently, waiting for Bebe to get in as well, but she was just standing by the open door, staring into the distance.

"You ok Bebe?"

She asked as she lent over to see what the blond girl doing.

'Isn't that… Cartman?"

Wendy paused a moment and then quickly scrambled back out.

"Were?"

Bebe pointed to the other side of the car park.

Rightly enough, there was Cartman, putting shopping bags into the back of, what they guessed, was his car. Wendy couldn't help but notice his strong muscular arms as he loaded the vehicle, his hair waving around gently with each movement.

"Wanna follow him?"

Bebe asked in a mischievous voice upon seeing Wendy's face.

"…Lets… But just to make sure he is not up to anything strange!"

She replied quickly noticing Bebe's grin.

They crammed themselves back into the car and slowly followed Cartman's car out onto the main road and sat in silence as Bebe tried to keep her distance. After a while, Cartman parked near the center of town and got out. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He locked his car and walked down the street and then around a corner, out of view.

Bebe quickly parked behind Eric's car and got out. The girls creped up to the edge of the building and took a peek to see if the young man was still in view.

As their heads turned the corner they were met with two staring brown eyes, only a few inches away. The teens screamed and fell back with shock.

"If you wanted to speak with me you could have just asked instead of following me"

Cartman said calmly, as the girls recovered from the shock.

"W-we weren't following you!"

Wendy stuttered, scrambling back onto her feet.

Eric smiled kindly.

"No need to lie girls, I saw you at the mall and then again as you followed me in the car"

He laughed gently.

"W-well your wrong! Come on Bebe! Were leaving"

Wendy grabbed Bebe before she could protest and pulled her over to the car. As she got back in, she looked back at Cartman, who was still smiling as he walked back to his vehicle.

"Come on Bebe, let's get out of here, something doesn't feel right"

"I think you're just exaggerating Wendy… You always go over the top with these things"

She said, as she checked her hair in the small mirror over her head before starting the car.

Wendy clenched her fist in anger but managed to calm herself down, she had to have a lot of patience with Bebe sometimes.

"Can we please leave Bebe?"

She managed to say calmly. The blond girl looked at her, annoyed at her friend's strange behavior, but quickly recovered, smiled and started the car. As they pulled away from the scene Wendy took one last look at Cartman.

He was standing by his car door, just about to get in, still smiling at her.

Suddenly a bolt of terror hit her as she realized something. The smile on his face had changed. As they drove away into the rapidly falling darkness, Cartmans evil smile remained in her eyes, burning like a sun.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love

Thanks to all of you who have left reviews and followed! I have lots of plans for this story and can't wait myself to see how it continues! I'm open to any suggestions for future things to be included, so if you have any ideas you think I might like, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks again and enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Love**

Wendy lay in bed, not able to sleep. Cartman's evil grin was stuck in her head. With each toss and turn different thoughts bombarded her.

What could Eric be up to? Why was he being so nice to everyone?

More importantly, why did he grin like that to her? Could it have bin that he thought she might have been out of site, or maybe not looking?

No, the Cartman she remembered was a sly fox; he would have never left anything to chance. He wanted her to see him, but why?

Wendy blinked suddenly realizing something.

What if it was all in her imagination? Maybe Bebe and Kyle were right after all. She had always disliked Cartman; all her memories of him involved horrible situations and outcomes. Maybe she just couldn't accept the fact that Cartman had changed for the best.

She rolled on her side and observed her room in silence. The moonlight poured through the open curtains, unusually strong that night. As the light bathed her room she scanned it slowly and suddenly realized how much she herself had changed over the years. There were no longer posters of ponies or colorful and shiny sticker on the walls; she had taken them down ages ago. Now there were posters of bands, and a scarf with the high school Cows team logo.

On her desk there were no crayons or different colored sticky notes, but a laptop and some schoolbooks. All very dull looking.

"We all go though changes…"

Wendy whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Wendy, how are you doing tod-"

Bebe stopped abruptly when she saw her friends tired looking eyes.

"Wow girl, did you sleep at all last night?"

She asked, slightly worried.

Wendy yawned and answered slowly

"Well, not much"

"Still thinking about Eric?"

Bebe asked, remembering the day before.

Wendy lay against her locker and hugged her books up tight near her face.

"I just can't forget about him… I don't know if he is his old self again, or if he is just a normal guy or if it is all in my imagination. I feel like I'm going crazy Bebe!"

She exclaimed as she reach out to hug her friend with tears in her eyes.

"But Wendy"

Bebe answered, surprised by her friends reaction.

"Why are you so worked up over this whole thing? Cartman doesn't seem to be doing anything bad to anyone, he actually looks like he really is a nice guy now"

"I know Bebe, but for some reason I keep thinking about him…"

"Well… I don't know about him Wendy… but I do know that you need to get a hold of yourself. Look at yourself, no sleep, crying and not looking beautiful at all, what would Stan say if he saw you now?"

Wendy closed her eyes and took a few breaths.

"He would tell me to calm down, relax and think things through"

"Well why don't you speak with him about it then? He is your boyfriend after all"

Bebe said, with sudden realization.

"And tell him what?"

Wendy said, sniffing.

"That I can't stop thinking about Cartman? I can't do that Bebe"

She looked at her blond friend who was still looking at her, worried.

"Well… why don't you just go… and talk to Eric about everything?"

Wendy blinked.

It was so obvious. She could just go to his house and confront him. If he did reveal his evil smile to her for a reason then he probably wasn't going to hide it. If it was her imagination then she could just apologize.

"Wendy?"

Bebe asked, confused at her friends sudden silence.

"…Yea, you know Bebe, you can be really smart sometimes"

The noirette laughed, suddenly feeling reassured about the whole situation.

"Yea, that's what everyone keeps telling me"

Bebe smiled, looking quite proud with herself.

"Bebe, what's six times eight?"

"I won't fall for that so easily"

She replied, winking at Wendy, before turning around to go to her class.

* * *

The school bell rang for one final time and the students started to shuffle out of their classes. Wendy was walking down the hallway next to Stan, as he told her about their upcoming game, but the noirette's thoughts were with her idea to visit Cartman that afternoon.

"Wends, are you ok?"

Stan's question snapped her back. She had been way to lost in her thoughts over the last couple of days.

"Yes"

She simply smiled back. Stan was a wonderful boyfriend, but lacked certain man attributes sometimes. If she told him her worries, and especially her plan for that afternoon, he would definitely intervene, and Wendy couldn't afford that kind of distraction.

"Baby, if you have a problem, of any kind, you know you can trust me right?"

"Of course Stanny"

She said smiling and leant in to give him a kiss, but he rejected it. Wendy looked at the young man, surprised. He looked away, with a serious face.

"Stan? What's wrong?"

She said, as a small pit of worry suddenly lit itself inside her.

Stan kept looking away and sighed.

"Cartman told me about your _encounter_ with him yesterday"

Wendy felt like she had just been hit by a truck and had nothing to answer with. Stan looked back at her.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?"

He said, his eyes fixed on hers.

The young girl just stared into his as her mind raced to find an excuse.

"Bebe!"

"What?"

Stan asked, confused.

"Bebe likes Cartman and wanted to follow him"

Stan looked at Wendy skeptically.

"Are you doubting me?"

She said, suddenly with a slight tone of threat in her voice, she respected and loved Stan with all her heart, but she knew all of his weaknesses. That was an ability she had mastered.

"N-no!"

Stan exclaimed, startled by his girlfriend's sudden reaction.

"Good, it's a secret, so don't tell anyone, ok?"

"…Ok, ok… Wow, Cartman with Bebe, who would have guessed"

Before Wendy could get back to her thoughts, her other ability, the ability to be jelly; witch is probably more of a problem than ability, kicked in.

"What do you mean?"

She asked, her words as sharp as blades.

"Well you know, he's gone from being fat, hated by everyone and alone, to being fit, admired and with the possibility of being with someone like Bebe"

Stan said, not realizing the, almost perceivable, black aura being emitted by his girlfriend.

"What's so great about Bebe?"

Wendy asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, she is quite good looking and popular, I can see why everyone likes her"

"Well why don't you date her then?!"

Wendy yelled, attracting the attention of a few people passing by.

Stan looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Wends, I have no idea what is wrong with you lately. I am dating _you_, not Bebe. I don't love her, I love you, but you just don't seem to ever realize that!"

Stan snapped, with a very sudden anger. The young teen just stared at him, her flame extinguished, quite amazed at his reaction; this is the kind of Stan she wanted more often.

"I-i'm sorry Stan"

She began, realizing that she had gone over the top a bit again.

"It's just that-"

"No Wendy, stop! This always happens, I'm tired of you always controlling me! You follow Cartman with a friend and don't tell me anything about it and then you get mad when I compliment one of your friends in front of you, alone!"

Stan complained but then looked down, realizing what he was saying.

"… I'm sorry Wends… I've been worked up about the Cartman thing all morning, for a moment I thought you were loosing interest in me, that's all…"

Wendy's heart sank like a rock as she listened to Stan's words; she had forgotten how much of a nice person he was.

Stan wasn't like other boys, he really cared about her, and he had always been there, showing her unconditional love over the years. The noirette couldn't help but throw herself into his arms and take a deep breath in. His sent and his strong arms around her made all feel secure and loved. This was the reason she had been with him for so long, she reminded herself, this was one of those moments they had treasured since their very first kiss.

A tear rolled down Wendy's face as she hugged Stan with all her might.

All of the stress and worries she had accumulated over the last two days were slowly evaporating as she wept in his arms.

The hallway was now empty, seeming strangely silent, only interrupted by Wendy's slight sobs as she held Stan close.

* * *

Mr. and Mss. Testerburger were out visiting a family member as the last day's light bathed South Park's infamous sign in an orange light.

The view was cut short as Wendy closed her blinds, quickly stripping off her blouse, and turning around to face Stan, who was already in bed, with a grin.

"…Nice…"

He muttered as her black bra touched the floor and then their lips connected.

* * *

Stan's car disappeared into the distance as Wendy re entered her house.

Night had fallen and it was getting could out; there was no point in going to Cartman's house today.

The noirette closed the door behind her and let go of her dressing gown, it was warmer inside. She stumbled into the kitchen and found a note and some money.

-Deer Wendy, we are going over to your uncles for the night, here is some money for pizza. Love Mom-

"Wow, that was lucky"

She muttered. She and Stan had been hypnotized by passion. The kind of passion that wasn't exactly silent.

She managed to order herself some food and slouched down on the sofa, taking in a long breath.

The afternoon had given her a fresh view on the situation.

She was much better with Stan than she would be with anyone else; that was clear enough. He worries about Cartman had now calmed down, she still intended on going to speak with him, but it wasn't as urgent. He hadn't actually done anything bad up to now, so maybe he really was just a better person.

All she needed to do now was go visit him and put worries to rest. After that they could all be friends again.

An image of Stan from that afternoon flashed in her head and she blushed, it had been a long time since she had felt this attracted to him. She made a mental note to be extra sweet with him from now on, he deserved it.

The doorbell rang; Wendy stood up and tightened her gown, no need to show off anything unnecessary, especially since she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She made sure she had the money in her pocket and opened the door to receive the pizza.

Wendy stood in silence as she stared at the person on the other side of the door.

"Eric?"

She muttered, staring at the young man in a pizza delivery outfit.

"Hi Wendy"

He smiled, as if nothing were strange.

"It's been a long time since I was last in this area of town, that will be 12,50 please."

The young girl suddenly felt very conscious of her nudity under her gown and pulled it tighter.

"Eric, why are you delivering pizzas?"

She asked.

"Well, my car doesn't work on air"

The said pointing to his vehicle, parked by the road.

"And I also want to help my mom out with some of the house expenses, now, if you want to ask anymore questions please pay me first, if its cold when I give it to the customer, its free and then that comes out of my pay"

He said with a slight laugh.

Wendy paused for a moment and then counted out the money.

"Thank you very much Wendy, have a good night ok?"

Replied Cartman after receiving the money and turned around to walk to his car.

Wendy was suddenly hit with an idea, her parents weren't going to be back tonight, and so, she could kill two birds with one stone.

"Eric wait!"

She called out to him and he turned around.

"Yes?"

He said, smiling. Yet again something dropped inside Wendy's stomach as she saw his white teeth and wavy brown hair.

"I… err… what time do you f-finish work?"

She stuttered.

"In about an hour, why?"

Cartman replied, looking slightly confused.

"Can you come over real quick when you finish? I really need to talk to you about something"

Cartman paused to think about it and Wendy felt the sudden worry that he might have taken it the wrong way but then answered.

"Yea, ok, sounds good to me, but not for long ok? I need to get home"

He said smiling.

"Yea, that's perfect, so… yea, see you in a while"

Wendy said still impacted by the situation.

Cartman laughed and turned around, still talking.

"Just make sure you put some clothes on by then, I don't think Stan would appreciate me hanging out with his girlfriend with her sisters on view"

With that comment he got in the car and drove away.

"My sisters? But I don't have…"

Wendy looked down and realized her gown had fallen apart at the top, slightly revealing her breasts; it must have been when she was rummaging in her pockets for the money.

She blushed, quickly covered herself again, closed the door and went inside to have dinner and procure some clothes.

* * *

An hour later Wendy sat siting on the sofa, fully clothed, waiting in silence for the brown haired boy to appear. For some reason that she didn't quite understand, she was extremely nervous about receiving Cartman into her home, especially after her evening with Stan.

A car door was heard outside, followed by the sound footsteps getting closer. With each step her heart beat faster until the steps stopped and the doorbell rang.

Wendy rushed to the door and opened it to reveal the young pizza delivery boy, without his uniform this time. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a light brown leather jacket over it and a pair of dark blue jeans. His cologne was very present during the brief moments they where staring at each other in silence. Something began to make Wendy blush.

"Come on in out of the cold"

She said without thinking.

"Thank you"

He replied simply and walked in.

Wendy closed the door and turned to look at him.

"What can I help you with?"

He said calmly, the tension between the teens was strong.

The noirette gathered all her thoughts and began.

"Look Cartman… about yesterday…"

Wendy paused, realizing how complicated it was going to be to explain it all, but Eric used her pause to speak himself.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

She looked up at him, surprised. That was direct.

"Well… no, not at first at least"

She said, and yet again Cartman took the lead to continue speaking as he began walking around the room, looking at all the paintings and objects there were on the multiple shelves and tables.

"It's ok Wendy, I totally understand you. In fact, I'm surprised at how well everyone has treated me so far, considering my past."

He stopped and looked at Wendy.

"But not you, oh no. You are no redneck like the others Wendy, I know you much smarter than that. It was only normal to doubt me, after all, we were practically enemies when we were younger, but I'm afraid that there is little of that left. I really am just a normal guy now."

He said and Wendy felt herself relax, but also feel a little bit disappointed.

"All I want right now is to continue living normally, help my mom and get to uni. Does that answer all your questions?"

No, there was one more thing.

"…Why did you grin at me yesterday when we left in our car?"

Cartmans kind smile disappeared and he became silent. Wendy was about to say something but he, yet again, managed to speak first.

"Sometimes, for a painting to be a real piece of art, the artist needs to decorate the scenery with beautiful objects to throw the viewer off, making him thing he has seen it all, but only those with the right eyes will be able to see the real painting behind the artist."

Wendy just stood there smacked by that very unexpected phrase and Cartman walked passed her towards the door.

Time slowed down as he brushed passed her, leaving a light trail of his cologne in the air.

He opened the door and left in silence.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shattered

**Warning:** Adult themes contained in this chapter. It's not much, but enough for me to consider putting this warning up. This chapter is a bit shorter that the others, but the next one will be longer, promise ;) Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Shattered**

-The real painting behind the artist-

Cartmans words echoed in Wendy's head as the day went by. A week had passed since the night he had left her house with those mysterious words.

As mister Garrison's lecture went on in the background, the fraise repeated itself again and again in her mind, almost mocking her. What exactly could it mean?

An image of Cartmans smile disappearing and suddenly looking serious flashed in her head yet again. He eyes cold and calculating. He was definitely up to something, and he wanted her to know it, but what could it possibly be, but more importantly, was it going to harm her?

Wendy looked over at Stan who was writing notes down. She had barely touched her schoolwork over the last few days, she had, on the other hand, tried to be nicer to Stan, talking and being much more attentive, but she had the feeling that he was still a bit sore about the other day, as his responses were often vague and empty.

The lunch bell rang and the teens slowly shuffled into the kitchen to grab some lunch. Wendy, Stan, Kyle and Cartman sat together as they eat. The guys chatted vigorously about something Wendy really couldn't care a less, she was observing Cartman as he spoke. He always seemed so calm, his expression always relaxed, as if nothing was ever the problem with him. Almost realizing that she was staring at him, he looked over at her and briefly their eyes connected for the first time since the night he left. Wendy felt herself blush, but at the same time a wave of uncertainty travelled down her spine.

"So Stan, Wendy, have you guys been together all this time since I left?"

Eric asked, his voice as soothing and calm as always.

Stan looked over at Wendy, smiled slightly and looked back.

"Yup, we've had our ups and downs, but… were still together"

Wendy faked her best smile and looked down at her food as Cartman responded.

"How nice, you always were meant to be together, even when we were young it was clear that you guys were very alike"

What the hell was Cartman up to? What was the point in talking about this now?

Wendy felt anger build up inside her because oh what Cartman had said. Her like Stan? Please, She and Stan couldn't be more different, he was pacific and stationary, she would do anything to get her way and loved to go out and have fun when possible. In fact, it was one of the main reasons they had had most of their fights.

She looked over at Stan, who must have been thinking the same thing, as he was just staring at his plate, lost in thought.

Wendy felt a bolt of shame as she remembered that, no matter how different they may be, he had always been a loving and reliable boyfriend.

She slipped her hand onto his under the table and gave him a squeeze. He looked over and Wendy smiled at him, but only received a very forced half smile.

She suddenly felt observed. Cartmans eyes were staring at them, cold and calculating. Kyle was to engrossed in conversation with Butters, who had come over to ask for some math help, to realize, and Stan was in his own world. Yet again their eyes met and she felt a cold shiver, but then Cartman smiled, feeing her of his analysis.

She stared at him momentarily and looked back at Stan who was looking at her, sadness in his eyes. She new he was having second thoughts about their relationship, but she was going to be dammed if he left her because of something Cartman had said.

Wendy new exactly what to do.

"Stan, can I speak to you please? Alone."

She said politely and Stan got up, following her. She led him to the top floor bathroom that was hardly ever in use, both in silence as they walked there down the quite hallways, the cantina echoing in the distance.

"Wendy, what did you bring me all the way up here for?"

Stan said as they entered the small room.

She winked at him and grinned. Stan stood there looking completely surprised.

"Wendy what are you-"

He was cut short as Wendy closed her lips around his, her tongue gently entering his mouth and finding contact with his. Stan's body almost became limp with surprise but he quickly responded to her action, putting his hands on her hips and kissing back, passionately. Wendy slightly opened her eyes while they kissed and saw her boyfriend's eyes closed as he enjoyed their sudden connection. Seeing and feeling him so responsive to her advance really turned up the heat for her, she then reached down and placed her hand between his legs. He jumped slightly, not expecting it, but she felt his reaction quite fast, it was a good one.

Wendy let his lips go, stood back and smiled, starting to brush her hair with her hand.

"W-Wendy, what… why stop now? Common, let's keep going!"

Stan complained. Wendy calmly looked down as she continued to fix her hair.

"That was just a teaser, tonight will be the _real_ party…"

She said as she got close again and kissed him, but just for a moment, as she felt his tongue slither into her. She could feel him against her leg.

"Just make sure to bring that BIG cake, ok?"

She winked and left the room giggling to herself.

Now THAT was showing him that she still loved him.

Wendy casually walked down the hallways smiling to herself. As long as she was only a slut with her boyfriend, she was still safe.

* * *

Wendy got back to her locker, collected some books and headed towards her class. On the way there, she passed Bebe, who hadn't seemed to notice her, she was just staring at the floor as she slowly walked by, lost in thought.

"Bebe? You ok?"

Wendy asked, feeling slight relief that finally _she_ wasn't the one being asked that question.

Bebe jumped slightly and looked up.

"Wendy! Wha- I'm… ahh…-"

She spurted.

"Calm down Bebe"

Wendy said, confused.

"What's the problem?"

Bebe just stared at her in silence.

She had been acting weird all week. They had only managed to speak a handful of times, and each time she always seemed lost in thought.

"Bebe, you know you can trust me right?"

Wendy said, suddenly realizing how cheesy that line sounded, but with somebody like Bebe it would probably work well, but the golden haired girl just stood there in silence, looking like she didn't know what to say. The noirette began to feel very worried about her friend.

"Please Bebe… I want to help you with any problems you may have…"

She tried a last time, this time receiving a reaction. The blond teen breathed in and answered.

"I... got with a guy the other day… and well… I think it's serious…"

Wendy felt a wave of relief flow through her.

"Bebe…"

She smiled kindly.

"That's nothing to worry about! You had me worried there for a moment"

She laughed and her friend just grinned nervously for a few seconds, reverting back to her lost stare in space.

"So? Who is he?"

Wendy asked, grinning.

Bebe looked away from her.

"I… I can't tell you!"

She muttered. Wendy got in close to her and whispered.

"Come on, who is it? I know you Bebe, you've had sex with him haven't you, and now you've developed feelings for him. Is it Clyde?"

She asked maliciously.

"No Wendy, it's not Clyde"

Bebe muttered, and Wendy stood back to give it some thought. Suddenly she realized it, whom had Bebe been fantasizing about lately?

"…It's Cartman isn't it?"

Wendy asked, grinning at her again.

Bebe looked to the side and blushed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

She almost screamed and Bebe just stared at her, looking a bit annoyed.

"Can I go now?"

The blond girl asked, looking very uncomfortable.

"Ok, ok… Just don't forget to wear protecting, oh, and whenever your feeling better, let me know all the details!"

Wendy laughed and walked down the hallway.

This was perfect. With Bebe dating Cartman she had constant inside feedback of where he was and what he was up to, she could keep an eye on him just in case he _was_ up to anything and she wouldn't need to keep worrying at every little thing he did. She bore a wide grin as she walked triumphantly down the hallway to her class

Now, to focus on her night with Stan and rekindle his love for her, she had something extra special prepared.

* * *

Her black push up bra was barely hidden by her tight half shirt, leaving very little to the imagination, and her black stockings were very visible below her petite jeans. Wendy stood up and admired herself in the mirror; her hair was falling towards one side of her head, shining, and looking smooth and silky. She had spent the last three hours getting prepared down to the last details. She was wearing the earrings Stan had given her on her last birthday and the cologne she new he loved.

"Try and not love this"

She remarked and looked at herself sideways in the mirror, admiring her figure.

"Go get him girl"

She whispered excitedly to herself.

* * *

Wendy managed to leave home without her parents realizing, if they saw her looking like this there was no way they'd let her leave. She just prayed that the rest of the Marsh family wasn't home.

Her prayers were answered when she reached Stan's house and there were no cars in sight, but his light in his room was on.

She smiled to herself, wait till Stan saw her looking like this, he would most probably jump on her or something.

Between her dirty thoughts of what she was going to do to him Wendy decided to begin by surprising him in his room, so she slowly crept round to back garden and used the spear key under the flowerpots to open the back kitchen door.

As she silently crept upstairs she could hear muffled sounds coming from his room. He was probably watching TV, this was going to be the best thing she had ever done for him.

Wendy snuck up the door and slowly placed her hand on the handle, took a deep breath and opened it.

Time froze and a million fragments of ice slowly pierced her heart as her eyes contemplated what was going on in Stan's room.

Stan was laying in bed, naked, staring horrified at her as, an also naked, Bebe moaned in pleasure, hands over her head tugging her hear. The blond girl recovered and ran her hands down her body, squeezing her breasts and then resting them on Stan's chest. Only then did she realize he was paralyzed, staring at the door.

"What's wrong Stanny...? Please don't stop..."

She said, breathing heavily, and then followed his eyes until she finally noticed Wendy standing there, also paralyzed with shock, tears running down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dying love

**Warning: **This chapter contains violence and swearing. Enough of it for me to put this warning in.

I hope you guys all love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I know a few people might be lost a bit when it comes to the main story, but rest assured that by the time I reach the last chapter, all will be explained.

You, the reader, are essentially Wendy, so you can only guess what is going on or what's going to happen, all the more fun if you ask me!

I really hope you all enjoy it and keep up the reviews and such; they really push me to keep witting. I also have a few more ideas for other stories, so in the upcoming weeks, if you're interested, keep your eyes on my stories as I might post a new one!

Thanks and yet again... enjoy! ^_^

(Cartman will be back soon!)

* * *

**Chapter five**

**Dying love**

Wendy's world had been shattered. She just stood there in silence watching her best friend on her naked boyfriend, the three of them paralyzed. Her mind was desperately trying to regain control over her body, but her heart had already taken control, torturing her with each passing moment. She felt her breath cut itself short as her vision blurred. She stumbled slightly.

"Wendy!"

Stan yelled as he saw her fall on her knees, eyes lost, staring straight forwards.

The young man shoved the blond girl off him and dashed over to Wendy, caring little about his nudeness. He crouched down and put his arms around Wendy, looking into her eyes, but she still seemed lost.

"Hmph…"

Said a voice behind her. Stan looked back over his shoulder to see Bebe, who had gotten back up and had the bed spread wrapped loosely around her thighs, leaving her top half completely exposed.

She casually walked over to Wendy, took her head in her hand and leveled her eyes with the noirette's.

"I'm sorry Wendy… I love Stan… You look beautiful though!"

She whispered with an evil grin, as Stan stared in disbelief.

"Shut up!'

He yelled at her, but she just replied by laughing.

Wendy's mind was scrambled. Different images and voices flashed aggressively in her eyes, this explained why Stan and Bebe had been acting so cold.

Realising this she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath properly, her body was overwhelmed with a mixture of hatred and sorrow.. She looked up at Stan, regaining control over her body. His face looked worried for her, but that just made her feel worse, to his left Bebe was just staring at her with a grin.

She had to get out of there.

Wendy shoved Stan with all her might to the floor and with difficulty managed to stumble onto her feat, running out of the room.

The world seemed to toss and turn as she scrambled down the stairs, colors not looking normal, hearing Bebe's moaning and voice in her head as she passed all the pictures of Stan in the living room all mixing in a hurricane of feelings.

With a tug she opened the front door and slowly limped onto the snow, falling to her knees.

Stan appeared at the door a few moments later.

"Wendy! Please! Let me explain! I-"

"SHUT UP!"

Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, still on her knees staring into the darkened night sky.

She fell forwards, thrusting her arms into the snow and twisted her head to look back at Stan, who was still at the door looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Seeing him like that brought even more tears to her eyes.

"OH DARE YOU?!... You… MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Wendy I-"

"SHUT. UP. STAN!"

She yelled and stood up facing him.

"…I loved you… I was trying to be the best girlfriend I could for you. We had plans for the future… you took… my… innocence… and… THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

She yelled between sobs of sadness, tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping onto the cold snow.

Wendy wrapped her arms around herself, crying harder as she fell on her knees, lowering her head again. Stan took a step forwards.

"Wendy…"

The noirette looked up, hey eyes burning with not only tears, but also anger.

"I don't ever want to see you again…"

She muttered.

"Wendy please…"

Stan said, tears now pouring out of his eyes.

"I really…"

She said, cutting his line short.

"Hope… you FUCKING DIE!"

She yelled with all her might.

He stopped and looked at her, his expression filled with pain.

A faraway bang was heard and time seemed slowed down. Stan's eyes opened wide as the bullet impacted against his chest and exited out the other side, just as Bebe appeared behind him, screaming a few moments later.

Wendy started in horror as, her now ex-boyfriend, fell backwards, slowly closing his pain-ridden eyes as he fell.

Silence filled the air as a small puddle of blood slowly formed around the young mans body.

"STAANNN!"

Wendy screamed and jumped up, running over to Him. She quickly put her ear against his chest. He was still breathing.

She stood up, walked over to Bebe and quickly put her hands around her throat. Wendy was no longer the happy girl they were used to; her eyes were cold and lifeless.

"Listen bitch, if this were any other case I would kill you this instant, but I need you to phone an ambulance RIGHT NOW, understood?"

She asked ferociously and rammed Bebe against the wall, casing her to fall to the ground, gasping for air. She looked up at the girl animal, best not to mess with her right now. Bebe nodded, stood up and shuffled back into the house, weary of the noirette's current anger.

Wendy turned around without looking at the body on the floor. The shot had come from down the street, so she began to run in that direction, caring not about her own safety.

As she reached the end of the street it forked left and right so she began to scan the area. The shot had come from far away, that made her suspect that it was some kind of sniper rifle. Rooftops would make sense. She looked up, trying to make out the roofs in the darkness. Something flashed on a building top to her right, there was somebody up there.

She quickly ran over to the building and searched for a way up, quickly finding a lowered exterior fire ladder. So this is whoever had shot Stan must have climbed up.

Wendy scrambled up the stairs and locked it back into the security position. That would stop anyone for a bit if they managed to get passed her.

She started to climb up, trying not to make any noise, just as well she had decided to wear light shoes, she hadn't expecting to keep them on very long.

Stan's lifeless body flashed in her mind and she stopped abruptly, holding her head in pain. After a few moments it slowly faded, leaving only more hate in her heart. She didn't care whom it was; that person was going to die, but she was going to make sure that he or her suffered first.

When she reached the roof there was somebody walking towards her with a hoodie, it looked like a man and he was carrying a suitcase, making it quite obvious to Wendy who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed as he turned around and ran away when she started to walk closer.

The man was quite fast, but was no match for an enraged Wendy as she caught up with him, knocking him aggressively to the floor.

"All right motherfucker, who the fuck are you?"

She teethed in anger and ripped is hoodie off.

A young blond, blue-eyed boy stared back at her, pure terror and fear in his eyes.

"Kenny?!"

Wendy exclaimed, not believing her eyes

"What the fuck Kenny!?"

She screamed, bashing him against the floor, almost unable to contain her anger.

"Wait please, Wendy! Let me explain!"

He cried, but Wendy fixed her hands around his throat.

"Explain yourself NOW! Why the FUCK did you shoot Stan!? Since when are you a killer?!"

"Wendy please, I swear i'm not going to run… just… let me go and… I'll explain… everyth-…"

He desperately said as Wendy's grip around him tightened.

The noirette saw the light in his eyes starting to fade, but what good would it do to kill him? She let him go and he gasped for air as tears streamed out of his eyes.

Wendy got up and looked down at him, disgusted, and placed her foot on his chest.

"I can believe it… why Kenny?

The young man breathed in heavily as he pulled himself together. He finally managed to calm down a bit and looked up at Wendy, who was still piercing him with her stare.

"I… I have a family to feed… my sister hasn't had a good meal in months and my brother is a drug addict…"

He said and stopped to breath some more.

Wendy rolled her eyes and kicked him in the side as had as she could, causing Kenny to yell out in pain and roll over, coughing.

"What the fuck does that have to do with shooting Stan!?"

She screamed at him and kicked him again.

Yet again the blond boy was tossed over and coughed up some blood as he breathed in with all his might. His words were now tainted with fear towards the demon like woman towering over him.

"I-I got a letter! An anonymous letter, along with fifty grand in bank notes and that r-rifle sent to my house! … The letter said that all I had to do was shoot S-Stan, not killing him! and I would get another two hundred grand sent to me"

He said, cowering behind his lifted arm, a stream of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Is that how much a friends life is worth to you!?"

Wendy exclaimed.

"Do you know how long we could live for with that money?"

The blond boy started, and suddenly looked relaxed, breathing in.

"I… I don't care about my life, not since out parents left… I only care about my brother and sister. Go on, kill me**(1)**. I completed the job. The money will get to my house and I know Karen will keep my brother away from it. She's smart, she'll survive"

He said, lying back and smiling to himself as tears continued to stream down his face.

"As long as they are safe, my death will be worth it"

Kenny looked up at Wendy who was looking at him in silence, her face absent of emotion. His sadness turned to anger as he realized that she wasn't doing anything.

"Go on! Kill me bitch! Get your fucking revenge!"

He yelled, taunting her.

Wendy stared at the young boy. He had given up on his life… for love.

She looked down at herself, Stan's blood on her hands and Kenny's blood on her legs, how much more blood had to be spilt today? Was this all really worth it? Kenny's actions, far from being right or wrong, were justifiable. And here he was, staring death in the face, with no regrets. All he wanted was for his siblings to have something to eat. He wanted them to survive.

The Sky rumbled and it began to rain, becoming quite heavy after a few moments. The rain was quickly washing away the snow, along with the blood on Wendy.

She looked down at Kenny, who was still staring at her, defiant.

This wasn't her. This wasn't Wendy.

The noirette turned her back to the blond boy.

"Get rid of the gun, get the money, leave town and make sure I never see you again, if I do, I don't know if I will be able to stop myself a second time"

"But Wendy-"

Wendy sighed, looking at the ground.

"Go now. The police will be here soon."

The rain continued to fall as she blond boy pulled his hoddie up, took one last look at the girl who had pardoned his life and left, disappearing into the distance and forever from South Park, along with his family, leaving only a muffled "Thank you" behind.

* * *

The next few hours seemed to fast-forward around her as Wendy just followed everyone's orders in a zombie-like way, incapable of showing any kind of emotion. All the anger, sadness and other emotions had dissipated out of her as she hobbled back to Stan's house in the rain, only to see the paramedics hoist Stan's unconscious, now connected to all kinds of bags and machines, into an ambulance and drive away.

A, still half naked, Bebe was crying as an officer put a blanked around her whilst another one asked her some questions. Each step Wendy took was heavier than the last and her sight started to fade. The last thing she remembered was an officer running up to her and saying something she couldn't hear as her eyes faded to black, falling into pure silence and solitude.

She awoke suddenly in a hospital bed, looking around desperately, not sure where she was. After a few moments her eyes adjusted and she calmed down, realizing where she was.

She slumped back into the pillow and breathed in heavily as memories of last night flowed back into her. Bebe's moan, Stan's face as he fell and Kenny's reason to give up on life. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

A nurse walked in and saw her.

"Oh, you're awake, I'll let the doctor know"

"Wait!"

Wendy said, her voice dry.

"Water, please…."

She choked, realizing how dry her throat was.

The nurse paused for a moment but walked over to her, pulling up a little bottle of water that was beside her bed. Wendy snatched the bottle out of her hands and gulped down as fast as she could. As she caught her breath she looked back at the nurse, who had been watching her patiently.

"Feeling any better?"

"Stan… how is he?"

The nurse looked down, hesitating.

"I… I have to go and get the doctor…"

She said, getting up and leaving in a hurry.

Wendy tried to follow her, but her body wasn't responding, she was physically exhausted.

A few minutes later Dr. Doctor walked in, his voice sounding oddly similar to a certain celebrity's.

"Ah, young girl, good to see you are awake, you were extremely dehydrated and exhausted when you were brought in yesterday, good news is you can leave in a little bit, we are just waiting for some tests to come back"

"What about Stan?"

Wendy asked, again caring little for what she had been asked.

As with the nurse, he hesitated slightly and looked at her.

"The police have instructed us not to tell you until you have been asked a few questions, they will be here momentarily"

And left with the same speed the nurse had escaped the room with.

The next few hours proved to show little advance for Wendy. The police asked about what happened, in all detail. When getting to the bit when she ran off she lied, telling them she ran around the block non stop without finding anything and then came back feeling dizzy.

They didn't seem very satisfied with her answer but finally left her alone. Her parents rushed in immediately after the police. He mother crying whilst her father lectured her on leaving the house at night and sneaking off without telling them, but Wendy knew deep down they were happy she was ok. But she wasn't ok, she was far from ok, she still didn't know how Stan was, or who had hired Kenny to get him killed.

Kenny's voice echoed in her head.

-… The letter said that all I had to do was shoot S-Stan, not killing him! …-

_Not killing him._

Who ever it was, he didn't want Stan dead. Her thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Doctor walked back in.

"Mr. and Mss. Testerburger, I'm afraid you will need to give your daughter some space now, she has been through a lot and needs some more rest"

Wendy's parents obeyed the doctor, bidding goodbye to her over and over and then they finally left, leaving the room in silence again.

"How are you feeling Wendy?"

The doctor asked, as he flickered through some papers.

"How is Stan?"

She asked again, ignoring once more what he said.

"Stanly is… in coma…"

The man said, looking away.

Wendy rest her head against her pillow, laughing as tears crept out of her eyes.

"I can't fucking believe it…"

She muttered sarcastically.

"The shot missed his internal organs, but caused enough trauma in him, along with the state of shock he was previously in because of your... situation, to make him slip into a coma"

The doctor explained.

Wendy had now stopped laughing and was just staring at the roof, tears still streaming.

"Will he wake up?"

"Well… you can never tell with comas, but his body is fine and his mind has normal signs, so there is a chance he will wake up soon, but please don't get your hopes up, there is no way of really knowing"

Wendy continued to stare up at the celling.

"Can I see him?"

"…Why don't you wait until you are-"

"I want to see him now"

She said firmly and the doctor sighed.

"Can you get up?"

Wendy slowly put her legs over the side of the bed, only then realizing she was no longer in her slut clothes, but a hospital gown. The air around her bare feet was cold. She spotted a pair of slippers on the floor and quickly got down, putting them on.

"Well… you can stand, come on, I'll help you over there"

Said the doctor, extending his arm. Wendy grabbed hold of him and they left the room.

After a few minutes the noirette felt she could walk on her own without any help, so she continued on her own to the room Stan was hooked up to whilst the doctor went in a different direction to check up on his other patients.

When she reached the room she looked through the window and saw Stan's body lying on a bed with lots of different tubes hooked up to him. In the background a steady beeping sound confirmed to her that he was still alive.

She slowly opened the door, walked in and got close to Stan. She didn't know what to feel. Her mind told her she should be sad, but her heart was shattered at what he had done. She rest her head on his chest and felt his heart beat steadily.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Asked a voice full of loathe from the far side of the room. Wendy lift her head to see Bebe, draped in the same blanket she had last seen her in, walking towards her, her eyes red from crying but full to the brim with anger.

* * *

**(1) A/N:** Quick clarification, Kenny no longer has the power to revive after dying. Just go with it, makes everything a lot easier, maybe I'll make another story, Kenny centred, on how he lost his powers… ;)


	6. Chapter 6 - Friendship

**A.T: Sorry for taking a bit longer! Got back to Uni after the Easter holidays and was busy with work and such. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Friendship**

Wendy swayed on the spot a bit, as in her head she herd yet again the playback of Bebe's moan that had been burned into her brain. She managed to regain control and look up at the blond girl, taking a deep breath.

"Why did you do it Bebe?"

Wendy asked her, trying her best to remain calm for now. Bebe had been her best friend ever since she had memory; she deserved at least to explain herself before she kicked her face in.

"Do what?"

Bebe smirked at her, playing it dumb.

"Sleep with Stan! What the hell is wrong with you Bebe? You have never been like this!"

Bebe turned around and walked towards the window, observing the night sky.

"People change Wendy. You and Stan have both changed and that change was slowly drifting you apart."

"That still doesn't give you permission to fuck my boyfriend!"

Wendy yelled. Bebe turned around, anger etched on her face.

"I was making him happy! He was going to leave you anyway!"

The blond traitor was now up in Wendy's face, only a few inches separating them.

"You were never meant to be with him so long, face it, you only had him around because you were just used to having him under your thumb"

She wasn't entirely wrong, but Wendy was never going to admit that, the noirette looked her in the eyes and whispered.

"Last warning bitch, stay away from Stan or else"

Bebe lingered a few seconds and retreated laughing, which confused Wendy.

"Ok then, I'll stay away from Stan, and then what? He is in a fucking coma anyway, but if you are so hard headed you are welcome to stay, and when he wakes up he can tell you himself that he doesn't want to be with you anymore."

She closed in again.

"Will you be prepared for that? Or do you still think he's really going to stay with you after having bin with me?"

She leaned out once more and looked away, smirking again.

"How do you think I got into his house? Why do you think he was naked? Why wasn't he struggling? Oh yea, I also forgot to mention that that was the third time that week and the third _time_ that day. Do you still think he still loves you so much?"

This caught Wendy of guard. She hadn't actually stopped to think about that, how _did _Bebe get in without any problem, and Stan certainly didn't look like he was putting up any resistance.

"Y-you must have tricked him! Stan would never cheat on me like that! Not willingly!"

She almost cried, praying to herself that it was so.

Bebe looked at her and reached over to her phone that was sat on a table next to Stan's body. She flicked through a few screens and then handed the phone to Wendy. It was a text conversation between the two teens.

_-Hey Bebe, you free this afternoon? I need to speak with you. Do you mind coming to my place?-_

_-Um… yea ok, it's a bit odd, but i'm guessing its important, what time do you want me there?-_

_-5:30?-_

_-Ok-_

Wendy looked up at Bebe.

"That doesn't prove Stan was doing anything bad Bebe"

The blonde nodded.

"Keep reading the next day"

Wendy hesitated but her insides pushed her to keep reading, even if it might possibly hurt her.

_-Bebe… I don't want anyone else knowing about what happened yesterday ok?-_

_-Why? You obviously liked it, much more than usual i'm guessing… Why stop now, don't deny that you felt something for me.-_

_-I am with Wendy! This is bad enough as it is! Just stop ok?-_

_-Why don't we talk about this in person? Come by my house and we'll settle it all-_

_-…Ok, but just to make things clear, i'm not going to do anything else with you! I'll be there in 10 mins-_

Tears were forming in Wendy's eyes as she continued to read. So they had had sex, and what was perhaps worse, he hadn't told her anything about it. Her heart ached as she read the last texts from the day before.

_-Well Stan? Do you believe me now? I can make you much happier than Wendy-_

_-I guess so… but this is all so fast… I should really talk about it with Wendy… I'm thinking of calling her…-_

_-No! Never over the phone Stan! How about this, I go over for a while and we can talk about it-_

_-I donno Bebe… I'm feeling really stressed right now, I just want to relax…-_

_-Let me do that for you ;) I'll be there in a few minutes, just hold tight-_

_-Ok, I guess I'll talk to Wendy about breaking up tomorrow. Can't wait to see you pretty girl-_

The last message was several minutes later.

_-Sweetie, let me in, i'm ONLY wearing a long coat ;)-_

The sent time was only a few hours before Wendy ever got to Stan's house.

A tear ran down the noirette's face, falling on the mobiles screen underneath her, blurring the words that had pierced her so intensely.

Bebe reached for her phone and locked it.

"I told you Wendy"

As gravity pulled her body down, all the young fragile teen wanted to do was lie down, curl up in a ball and disappear. Her head weighed one hundred times its normal weight as she lifted it up to look at whom had been her best friend for so long between tears.

"Why Bebe?"

She asked, her voice cracking with each word.

"You were like a… sister to me… I trusted you with everything… why… how could you do something to me like this?"

She lost the fight with gravity and collapsed to her knees as her mind hit its pain limit. Her life had been shattered, the only two people she had ever really trusted had betrayed her, and now Stan was in a coma and Bebe had betrayed her.

The blond girl stood above her, her voice firm.

"Why? It's ME, who had to watch you two together for years! Watch you get into fights and have ME hear all your problems! You constantly talked about how he treated you as if he was some kind of douche, never realizing what an awesome boyfriend he really was! You had it all and lost it because you are a self centered bitch!"

She crouched down and looked Wendy in the eyes, even though all the other teen could do was sob, listening to the torture coming out of the blonde girls mouth.

"Remember when we went into Stan's tree house to play truth or dare, and I told you I liked Kyle? I was lying! I loved Stan since the very beginning but I never dared to say anything because I respected you! Then you sent ME to tell him that YOU wanted to break up with him because you FELT like being with Token for a while! And do you know the only thing he told me after that? He told me that I had to go back to you to tell you how much HE loved you! It wasn't fair! And then I had to put up with you guys getting back together AGAIN! Do you know what my life has been like? To love someone so much and never have him ever notice you?"

Bebe looked over at Stan with tears forming in his eyes.

"He is finally mine now… and look at him… I never even know if he will ever fucking wake up… but I do know that he is mine now. He loves ME! So leave us ALONE!"

Bebe screamed suddenly, eyes overflowing with tears.

Wendy continued to cry as she looked up at her, the blond girl looked agitated. There was nothing more she could do. Stan had cheated on her, with her best friend. She managed to stumble up, only to be pushed against the door with force.

"I said GET OUT!"

Bebe screamed at her again, now crying her eyes out. As Wendy left the room, not looking back, the blond girl turned around to Stan and hugged his unconscious body, still sobbing.

"Please wake up Stan… please, I love you…"

She repeated again and again whilst continuing to cry until her voice disappeared in the distance. Wendy hobbled out of the hospital and down the street in silence, her eyes red and her soul tortured.

* * *

The rain continued to drizzle and thunder echoed in the distance as Wendy staggered up to a door she hadn't been to in a long time. She drearily looked around and pressed the doorbell. A few moments later a familiar face greeted her.

"Wendy! What happened!? Why are you dressed in hospital clothes?"

The Jew in stripped pajamas asked, very surprised at Wendy's sudden and exceptional visit.

The noirette looked up at Kyle, her eyes puffy and red.

"Stan… is in a coma…"

"I know… I just got a call from his mother…"

Wendy just stared at him, not able to speak any more words. He must have realized this.

"Come in please, lets go to my room, you need a change of clothes"

Half an hour later Wendy was wearing some of Kyle's mom's old pajamas, they were quite big for her, but she wasn't planning on going very far with them. Someone knocked on the door.

"Have you finished getting changed?"

Asked the young man standing outside.

"Yea…"

Wendy muttered, just loud enough for the Jew to hear her. Kyle walked in with to cups of what smelt like hot chocolate. He passed one to the broken girl, who took a small sip and curled her hands around its warmth.

The redhead sat next to her on the bed and looked at her.

"Ok Wendy, what's happened?"

Wendy took a deep breath and began explaining without lifting her head up.

"I… caught Stan and Bebe together in bed… I freaked out and ran out of his house, but he followed me…"

She looked up at Kyle, tears forming in her eyes.

"He was shot Kyle… suddenly a bullet from nowhere hit him and he fell… eyes empty to the floor… I… I couldn't believe it… I went mad with rage and looked for the killer. In the end I managed to catch up with him and forced him to tell me what he knew… He had been hired anonymously…"

"Who was the killer?! Was he arrested?"

Kyle interrupted, anxious to know if there was at least a lead to follow. Kenny's voice echoed in her mind as Wendy looked down again.

"No… he… escaped before I could ask him his name… But please don't tell any one!"

Kyle nodded with a serious face.

"I managed to get back just in time to see Stan being lifted into an ambulance. After that I fainted"

Wendy continued.

"I woke up in the hospital and was interrogated by the police for a while and when I finally got to see Stan…"

Her voice cracked with the last words. She looked at Kyle, tears streaming down her eyes and threw herself around him, crying.

"He was all hooked up to machines and cold looking! Why Kyle? Why?"

She continued to say as she cried on Kyle's shoulder. The Jew put his hands around her and rest his head on hers, to comfort her.

"And _she_ was there, taunting me with horrible truths, she showed me the conversation between her and Stan over the last few days, Kyle-"

She sobbed, pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes.

"-He was cheating on me and he never told me anything!"

She lunged back into Kyle's arms, crying with all her might as the Jew hugged her back, staring into space.

"I… I can't believe it… Stan would never do anything like that…"

He muttered, tears forming in his eyes as well in compassion for his friend's situation. He hugged her back and held her as time slowly flowed away.

Wendy ended up staying to sleep at Kyle's house. She called her parents and explained the situation, witch they fully understood and accepted after everything that had happened.

Kyle had given her his bed and he was sleeping on some blankets on the floor next to her.

He had fallen asleep, snoring very lightly, but that wasn't the reason Wendy couldn't sleep.

She just lay in bed, staring out the window. Her thoughts reliving the events that had occurred over and over again, it was as if she was trapped in a nightmare that never ended.

"Can't sleep?"

Kyle whispered beside her, surprising her slightly. She looked at the young man who was leaning on the bed next to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only some long pajama trousers. His bare chest, not toned, but firm, shone in the moonlight that bathed the small room through the window.

"I just… can't believe what Bebe did to me… She was my best friend…"

Kyle sighed, rubbed his eyes and got up on the bed next to her, giving her a hug. He then lay down with, without getting into the blankets. His actions surprised the rational Wendy that was buried deep inside her, beneath all the emotions that had flourished over the last day. Kyle had never been this outgoing with her, but she just guessed he was just trying to make her feel loved after all what had happened and looked at him.

He brushed a few red locks from his eyes and stared at the celling.

"To tell you the truth… I can understand Bebe, but before you thing I'm defending her… I know how she feels. To spend your whole life loving someone, seeing that person everyday and never being able to do anything about it… you learn to put up with it, but the pain you feel each day when you see that person… it never goes away…"

He looked Wendy in the eyes and kept them there.

She backed up, suddenly realizing what he was talking about.

"Kyle… I… you… love me?"

She asked, surprised.

"What? No!"

The Jew spat, realizing that he had phrased his words the wrong way.

"Don't get me wrong Wendy, you are a catch and a half, if only more girls were like you, but you are with… well… were with Stan, and he is like a brother to me, I would never ever do anything like that to him!"

He explained as fast as possible, not wanting Wendy to get the wrong idea. She breathed, relieved. The last thing she needed was to have Kyle after her as well.

"So… who _do_ you love then?"

She asked, trying to push the conversation along.

The young man looked away, breaking eye connection with the noirette.

"Ironically… I have always loved… Bebe…"

Wendy just stared at him.

"Kyle… she has been single for ages, why didn't you say anything to her?"

The redhead put his feet on the ground, sitting up, his back to Wendy.

"Do you thing she would be interested in me? I'm just a nerd, and she is the most popular girl in school, there is no way she would have ever wanted to be with me…"

Wendy felt the pain in his voice, it was the same pain she had sensed in Bebe's voice back in the hospital. She crawled out from under the sheets and hugged him from behind.

"Why didn't you try? If you had just asked her, then you could have either been with her or be rejected and gone on with life"

She stated in a low voice.

Kyle breathed out and closed his eyes.

"Because sometimes, being ignorant is better than knowing the truth. If I don't ask her anything, then I'll never be rejected and never feel the pain of rejection"

"But then you will never know what it would be like to be with her"

Wendy answered, confused.

"Bebe and I are totally different people. She likes parties, shopping and going out and such, I prefer to stay at home, reading or watching movies and so on. We would never work. At least now she is a friend, we talk every now and then when we cross each other in school or when we were with you. If I told her my feelings, nothing would ever be the same, it would always be… uncomfortable…"

Wendy paused, understanding how he felt.

"Well… there going to be an awful lot of awkwardness from now on… She is with Stan… If he ever wakes up that is…"

She said staring down as the Jew boy, who had turned around, observing her.

"Don't worry Wendy, Stan is a fighter, he will be up soon and then you can hear it from him"

The noirette contemplated the idea, but rejected it.

"No… what's done is done… Things will never be the same between us again…"

She muttered, as she felt the tears start to form in her eyes again.

"Well… You know you can always count on me Wendy, I'll always be a friend to you, now and forever"

Kyle said to her. His words filled her with warmth and she hugged him. The Jew felt her tears on his chest as she silently cried.

"Remember there is also Cartman. He seems to really have changed. I know you don't really trust him yet, but… give him a chance Wendy, imagine what is must he like for ME to tell you this…"

Wendy wiped her tears and looked at Kyle. He was right; she had been too harsh with Eric. He deserved an opportunity, especially now that she needed all the friends she could get. Rational Wendy was still suspicious, but her heart was in charge, and it was broken beyond repair. Just remembering his silky hair and handsome smile pushed her hopes up a bit. He may be a bit strange now, but nothing could deny that the calm and positive attitude he had would probably help her a lot.

"You're right Kyle… I'll talk to Cartman tomorrow"

She said, looking at him, feeling slightly better.

"That's good to know, and remember, I'm here for anything you need!"

He reminded her with a smile. He hugged her once more and kissed her on her forehead.

"Try and get some sleep ok? It will do you well, tomorrow will be another day"

He said with a caring smile and retreated to his bed.

Wendy lay back in bed and soon found herself in dream land, but, unlike she had expected, there were no repetitive nightmare about Stan being shot or Bebe's moan, but instead memories of when they were young. Their first kiss, the laughing, the hugs, the long stares and the unique moments of pure love they had shared together, lost in each other's eyes.

A few hours later she gently woke up, tears streaming down her eyes, but smiling.

She was sad, but knowing she could feel so sad had made her happy, because, to feel this sad, she had to have been happy beforehand. Bad only comes with good, and good only comes with sad, so in a certain way, it was a beautiful sad.

And thus, Stan and Wendy's relationship reached its final chapter as Wendy wiped the tears from her face and looked out the window towards the rising sun over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7-Light at the end of the tunnel

**Chapter seven**

**Light at the end of the tunnel**

Wendy bid Kyle goodbye with a hug and left the Broflovski residence dressed in very oversized clothes. The young Jew had offered to take her in his car, but she had declined, with the excuse that the fresh air would do her good.

After spending the night with Kyle and partially coming to terms with the fact that Stan had cheated, on her she felt slightly better.

She was still quite annoyed at Bebe though, all that time she had such strong feelings for Stan, she could have just told her, but on the other hand, Wendy new that she hadn't said anything, not to be malicious, but to make sure she didn't worry.

The recovering logical side in her new that Bebe had only acted out of desperation after years of suffering seeing them together, but the jealous and vengeful side of her couldn't forgive her; no matter how desperate, you never do that kind of thing to a friend, especially to such a close friend.

The birds chirped and the sounds of the town drifted to her from afar as she wondered home. Wendy looked up at the clear blue sky as a single plane could be seen flying, leaving a single streak of cloud behind it.

It was alone in the sky, just like her, single. She looked back down, sighing.

"Well… let's make the best of it…"

She muttered to herself as she took a left up her pathway, rummaging through her pockets in search of her keys. She eventually found them and entered her house, greeted immediately by her worried parents.

* * *

The tone indicating that she was calling rang as she help up her mobile phone to her ear, her breathing slightly faster than usual.

The sound stopped abruptly and a calm voice answered the call.

"Hi Wendy"

Wendy paused for a moment upon hearing Cartman, even his voice was enough to make her feel her palms start sweating. What was it about this guy that threw her off so much?

"Oh… um… Hi Eric"

"This is a surprise, I thought you didn't like me"

He said, quite forward.

"Yea well… I was being a bit to irrational…"

"It's ok Wendy, I understand. What can I do for you?"

"Did… you hear what happened to Stan?"

She asked, not quite sure how to steer the conversation.

'Yes, yes I did. It was quite shocking news… Have you seen him?"

"Y-yes, I, um… visited him yesterday, he is… still in the coma…"

"I'm very sorry Wendy… you must be divested to lose your Boyfriend like that"

Wendy sighed, he hadn't heard about them.

"Well… we aren't really together anymore… but I'm still worried about him, don't get me wrong!"

"Is that so…?"

Wendy walked around her room nervously. She wasn't entirely sure why she had called Cartman in the first place. She had determined that she wanted to see him, but was calling him the day after Stan was put in hospital the right thing to do?

She stopped and blinked, what was she thinking? She was just calling him to chat, it wasn't as if there was anything else to her intentions, was there? As she lost herself in thoughts, Cartmans voice echoed threw the receiver, pulling her back.

"I understand you must be quite affected by the news, I am free this afternoon, why don't we get together, I'm sure talking about it for a while will make you feel a lot better, if you don't mind being with me of course"

Wow, such a direct offer from someone who had a history with her like Cartman. Wendy paused but then answered.

"No, I'd like that, I'm going to give you a chance, you deserve at least that. Where and when do you want to meet?

"Well, I know you like the mall, so how about there at 4?"

His voice asked boldly.

"Ok then… see you there Eric"

She hung up and fell back on her bed, hugging a pillow against her chest. She had just asked Cartman out on a date, well, more like he had asked her.

Cartman had asked Wendy out on a date, she pondered over how strange that sounded and how she would have reacted if this had occurred when they were kids, she would have kicked him square in the balls.

"People change…"

She said to herself and then suddenly realized she had no idea what to wear. So she got up and started to search for something appropriate to put on of the date.

* * *

A few hours later Wendy left her house with a short purple skirt, a grey half shirt, not to revealing though, and a purple hairband around her head, holding her hair in place with a big bow.

Her parents were quite surprised, and not very happy, about her leaving a mere day after her, now ex boyfriend, had fallen in coma, but she had managed to push that to the back of her head, its something she had become quite good at doing over the years. Her worrying about him like crazy was not going to bring him back any faster, he had Bebe for that, she did however make a mental note to visit him the next day.

Her mind was filled with wonder on what she would encounter, spending the afternoon with Cartman. Her heart raced as the mall entered her view, she could almost already hear his comforting voice as she rushed inside. She checked her mobile's time. She still had 15 minutes till 4, so she made her way to the fountain in the center of the grand building, only to be surprised.

Standing there, looking up at the second floor was Eric Cartman, dressed in a pair of black tight jeans, a white vest and a black shirt. His hair swayed gently and his smile almost seemed to shine as he looked over at her, realizing she had arrived.

Wendy walked over, feeling her heart beat faster as she approached the handsome teen.

"You're early"

He said calmly but confidently.

"…S-so are you"

She stuttered, feeling herself blush as she spoke, what was wrong with her? She could feel her legs fail underneath her.

"Well, my mom needed to buy some stuff, so I brought her here a little early"

He explained as Liane walked out of a shop and towards them.

"Hello Wendy"

She greeted in her usual cheery self. The middle aged woman hadn't changed much over the last few years, her hair may have been slowly turning white and some more wrinkles had formed around her eyes, but her new glowing smile made her look much more youthful. She quickly hugged Wendy.

"My, my, dear, how you have grown! It's so nice to see you!"

"Um… It's good to se you as well Miss Cartman"

She said, not entirely sure what to answer. Liane stepped back and looked at her.

"Eric told me what happened to little Stanly, I'm very sorry Wendy, I hope he gets better soon! If you ever need anything, please, you are more than welcome to come over, I'll make sure to fix you something to eat"

She said with a smile and looked up at her son.

"Eric dear, I have finished getting the things I need, I'll call a cab home so you can keep the car"

Cartman laughed slightly and looked back down at his mother, his eyes full of love.

"No way mom, you take the car, please don't worry about me, I'll find my way back"

Liane leaned up and placed a kiss on her son's cheek, her eyes filled of joy and happiness that only a mother extremely proud of her son could ever have.

"Thank you so much Eric, what a perfect son I have"

She said with a sniff, almost as if she was going to cry. All the years of suffering had come to an end as Cartman had transformed into his new self. She had been left alone to raise little Eric, and had always feared that he would never change, but to see him now, so handsome, responsible and loving brought tears to her eyes every time she saw him.

She eventually turned to Wendy one last time.

"I know my son may have not have been very nice in the past, but please, give him a chance, you wont regret it"

She said with a wide smile, again her eyes filled with pride for her son.

"Come on mom, don't embarrass me"

Cartman laughed and Liane left them alone, chuckling to herself on her way out.

The noirette just stood gobsmacked at the scene as Cartman turned to her.

"How are you doing Wendy?"

"I-I'm… ok I guess"

She answered staring at the young man, still trying to take in what she had just witnessed, maybe he had really changed for the best. Something inside her flourished, filling her with a warm sensation. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Eric.

"So… what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me a bit about what happened, I have to admit, I'm worried about you."

He said as he his head leaned to the side and he put on a troubled expression. Wendy felt herself blush again and looked away.

"Y-yea…"

"Maybe some ice cream would help? Lets get over to the food court and find somewhere to sit where we can speak in peace.

"Ok then…"

The young teens made their way silently through the halls that were brimming with people talking and kids running and laughing.

After a little while they were sitting together at a little booth, surrounded by plants, next to the fountain. It was a nice sheltered little place compared to the rest of the crowded mall. Wendy stirred her strawberry ice cream in a little glass cup as Cartman took a spoonful of his mint one. He gently wiped his mouth and his black eyes looked over at Wendy. She felt a blanked of warmth as he looked at her, almost sensing his kindness. This was nothing like the Cartman she had witnessed the other day, this one was… perfect. She blushed at the thought.

"So Wendy… do you want to talk about what happened? I'm all ears"

He said, his calm voice and soft stare filling her with security as she felt like nothing could harm her now. She breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, feeling all her emotions flow away and commenced to tell him about the events that had occurred in the last days.

Bebe acting weird, Stan's reactions to her advances, finding them, the shooting, the hospital and Kyle's house.

"In fact, it was Kyle that recommended I speak with you"

She said, finishing and wiping some of the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Eric, who had been silent the whole time with his hands crossed in front of him, unfolded his arms and lay them down on the table, leaning forwards with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Wendy… you have been through so much… I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must have suffered.

Wendy looked down, trying desperately not to cry, not in front of Cartman, but her emotions that had built up over the last days finally caught up with her. The security Eric emitted around her had made her let her guard down so all those feelings that had stored up finally had a way to escape.

Tears began to gently slide down her cheeks as her throat tightened and she found it harder and harder to keep her voice down.

Cartmans strong arms wrapped themselves around her with care and his chest rubbed against her back. At some point he had gotten up in silence and walked over to her side of the booth and had hugged her from the side. She looked up to him and realized he had closed his eyes. She couldn't believe it, this wasn't what she wanted, for Cartman to pity her, but he wasn't laughing at her, he wasn't taunting her, he was embracing her, he was protecting her with his body, he worried about her. More and more tears formed in her eyes as she realized that he really cared now. She shifted herself deeper into his embrace and buried her face between his warm and cologne scented clothes, crying her eyes out, letting all the bottled up emotions escape under the only cover of protection she had felt in years. For the first time since she could remember, it wasn't her against the world, she didn't only have herself to trust in, he was there now, another human being that filled her with a real sense of safety.

Time passed without either of them moving. If could have been minutes or hours, Wendy was to lost with the face that she could finally let her guard down and relax to notice. Eric hadn't spoken a word in the whole time, it wasn't necessary.

Finally Wendy reached the end of her years worth of bottled up tears, but kept herself there, every now and then sniffing, rubbing herself gently more and more into the young mans embrace, taking in all his warmth and scent.

Eric's grip tightened one last time and he slowly released her. The bright light blinded her momentarily as she adapted back to it, slowly making out the young man looking at her, his face bearing a slight comforting smile.

"Feeling any better?"

He asked and Wendy felt her heart skip a beat once again.

"Y-yes"

She said with a sniff as she wiped the remaining tears on her sleeve.

"Much better, thank you Eric… thank you so much"

She said, pulling out a little mirror from her purse to check her makeup that must have been ruined after all the crying.

Cartman stopped her hand and pulled out what looked like a purple colored silk handkerchief from his shirt pocket. He got up close to her face and looked at her, slowly dabbing around her eyes with an extremely gentle touch, this dark eyes examining her all over. A few moments later he leaned out again and picked up the mirror Wendy had placed on the table and put it in front of her.

Wendy gasped as she saw her face in the mirror; except for her bloodshot eyes, her makeup was in a perfect state, as if she had never been crying at all.

"How did you…?"

"I was took drama classes for a few years and we learnt some tricks with makeup"

He explained with a smile, handing her back her mirror. She slowly took it and put it back in her purse, then noticing the handkerchief Eric had used sitting on the table, covered in her makeup. She reached for it.

"Please, let me take this home, I'll clean it and get it back you as soon as possible!"

She said, desperate to repay him in someway for all his kindness. He laughed slightly.

"Ok then, if that makes you feel any better"

Wendy looked up at the handsome man. Kyle was right; Eric had changed for the best. He had filled her with feelings no one had ever made her feel. She lowered her head as she reached and put her arms around him, giving him another hug. There was no reason behind it, she just needed to. Cartman didn't say anything but did return the hug. They remained joined together for a few minutes and Wendy finally broke away.

"Thank you… so much Eric… I… don't know what to say..."

"Well I hope its not goodbye. I was hoping that maybe you would like to do something else together"

Wendy's heart fluttered at his offer.

"What did you have in mind? She asked, eager.

"Well… how about we have a game of bowling"

He offered, looking slightly nervous.

"Well… I've never really played, you'll beat me for sure"

She said, quite surprised at the offer.

"Don't worry, I can teach you, so, do you want to try?"

She nodded, how could she say no.

The two of them left their half eaten ice creams behind and set of for the bowling ally in the mall, this time standing much closer together.

"No, no, you have to swing your arm like this"

Cartman explained once more as he situated his body against her back and placed his arm over hers, holding her hand gently.

It tuned out that bowling wasn't as easy as she had thought. She had been having a really good time with Eric and he was now showing her over and over again how to hold and swing the ball until he had finally stood up and gotten close to move her body in the correct way.

His firm arms and torso rubbed against her as he showed her how to prepare the shot, but she was far away from listening to his words, she was to enveloped by the fact that his warm body was so close to her, his smooth hands gently holding hers. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and yet again she felt her legs fail, but this time she did actually lose control over them, crashing to her knees.

She looked up to see Cartman staring down at her, a grin on his face.

"So I'm guessing were not signing up to the bowling tournament then?"

Wendy stared up at him and where, if Stan had said something like that she would have been angered, this time she just burst out laughing as she got back onto her feet. Cartman chuckled along with her as he walked back to his seat and called out to the noirette.

"Give it a last shot, if you don't get this then we can just leave"

Wendy stopped laughing; she didn't want to leave his side. She shook her head and concentrated, remembering his instructions. She prepared her arms, aimed with her view, swung her arm steadily and sure enough the ball followed its trajectory, knocking all the pins down.

"Wow, seems like you have a hidden talent!"

Cartman applauded from his seat. Wendy turned around and smiled at him, proud of herself.

"I just have a very good teacher!"

"I guess that's true as well"

He laughed.

The afternoon quickly turned to evening and then to night as the last stores started to close.

The two teens walked outside, Wendy holding a little stuffed bear Eric had won her at a claw machine. It was a bit cliché, but for some reason it had filled her with satisfaction and warmth.

They slowly walked back together, laughing and commenting on the highlights of the day.

As they reached Wendy's house she realized how far away he lived, and the fact that he had purposely walked all this way with her just to make sure she arrived safely.

They stood out her front door in silence, bathed only in the light from the small porch light bulb. A few moths flying around it creating flickering shadows and the sound of crickets filled the air around them as they looked at each other.

"Well Wendy, I'm really glad you are feeling better. I'm just happy I could help"

The noirette couldn't find words so she just got close and hugged him, one again resting her head against his chest.

He returned the hug and kept it for a few moments.

"Thank you so much…"

She whispered, her voice cracking.

"You're welcome. Please keep in contact ok? I want to make sure you are alright"

He broke the hug but left his hands on her arms, looking her in the eyes.

"You'll tell me if anything is wrong or if you simply need to talk, right?"

He asked, his eyes flashing with confidence.

"Yes…"

She muttered, blushing.

Eric closed in and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, keeping himself there for few moments and then took a step back.

"Good night Wendy"

He smiled and walked away slowly, disappearing into the darkness as Wendy stood sill, her fingers softly touching the place he had kissed her.

Snow slowly started to fall gently as she turned around and entered her house, then realizing she had the handkerchief in her pocket.

She fished it out and examined it, her eyes filled with surprise as she read a small inscription it had on its side.

_-This is a present, from me to you, so you know I'll always be here for you._

_Eric.-_

* * *

**_A/N: Awwwwww ,isn't Cartman the best? . Don't forget to follow and leave a review to make me super proud of myself, leading to more ff's in the future! This one is reaching the end, expect maybe 2 or 3 more chapters, but i already have a few ideas for future stories. Thanks to everyone who has been following this one up to now! ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Time cures all

**Chapter eight**

**Time cures all**

Wendy had decided to stay home from school the next day, not feeling entirely up to normal academic just yet, having to put up with people constantly remind her of Stan and all the recent events that involved him, but the memory of her date with Cartman burned strong in her mind, pushing her forwards.

To her surprise, that evening as she was sitting at her laptop, trying to get her class notes in order, her mothers voice called her from downstairs.

"Wendy honey! It's one of your classmates, here to bring you todays work!"

"Ok mom, let him up!"

She yelled back, expecting to hear Kyle's voice behind her door a few moments later, but instead she was greeted with a much deeper and calmer voice.

"Hi Wendy, I brought your work for the day, may I come in?"

Eric asked politely from the other side of the door.

Wendy jumped up with lightning speed, picking the small piles of clothes that were lying around the floor.

"J-Just a moment!"

She called as she stuffed the clothes in her wardrobe and threw a blanket over the bed. She made sure she was presentable wearing only her pajamas and her dressing gown. The noirette sat back down in her chair, adjusted her hair and let the young man enter.

"Come in"

The door creaked open slowly and the tall teen stepped in, dresses in casual clothes, a backpack hanging over his shoulder.

"How are you feeling today?"

He asked, setting his bag by the bed and looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

Wendy blushed slightly but managed to get up and walk over to him, embracing him with a hug that he willingly returned.

Like the day before, she felt secure, able to relax and breathe.

So it hadn't been just a dream.

She broke away and smiled, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, and thanks for bringing me todays stuff, have a seat"

She said, gesturing at the bed. The young man sat down, facing her as she sat back down on the chair, brimming with happiness that he was with her, in her room no least.

"You look better, your skin even seems to be brighter and smoother"

Wendy blushed whilst still smiling, looking away.

"D-Did anyone ask about me today?"

She asked, interested in what she would have to face the next day.

"Yes, everyone was plowing Kyle and Bebe with questions"

He explained.

"Bebe went to class?"

Wendy asked, surprised that the blond teen wasn't still at Stan's side in the hospital. Cartman nodded.

"I think she went just to get the attention from everyone… you… should also know that she has told everyone that she is now together with Stan… Also it seems the doctors have predicted that he will be better in a few weeks, his mind seems to be showing signs of recovering, at least, that is what Bebe said"

Cartman said, realizing Wendy was once again looking down.

"I should really go and see him… out of respect at least"

She said staring at the floor, her face saddened.

"That's also why I'm here"

Cartman said, getting up.

"I would like to see Stan as well, to wish him well and such, would you like to go together?"

He asked, calmly.

Wendy looked up at the brunet.

"Are you really the Cartman from all those years back?"

She asked, still amazed at it.

"Yes"

He smiled and added.

"I'm seriously"

Wendy burst out laughing, forgetting her problems for a moment.

"Well I don't know what to say. You just seem like a completely new person, it's hard to believe sometimes"

Cartman grinned.

"I assure you, it's still me, I haven't forgotten how you beat me up, or how you proved I hadn't written that report that time Garrison was going to kill Kathy Gifford."

"Just as well me and Stan got there in time and no one was hurt"

Wendy sighed, almost swearing she could have heard Kenny's voice in the distance, angrily yelling:

"Hey!"

But that was impossible; he had left South Park.

"Old times right?"

He said calmly, staring at the wall smiling, lost in the memories of their youth.

"Ok then, lets visit Stan, why don't you wait downstairs while I get changed?"

She offered and the young man took his leave in silence.

A few moments later the noirette walked down the stairs, wearing a yellow dress secured with a leather belt, to find Cartman sitting on the sofa speaking with her father.

"Well Mister Testerburger, I plan to study law when I go to University. I believe I can find a waypoint between left and right wings, to much harm has been brought from having such opposites. It's still just a wild dream, but as long as there is hope, I believe the must be a way"

Wendy's legs shivered listening to his soothing voice as he explained his ideas for the future to her father, who looked impressed to say the least at the young man.

"Well mister Cartman, I wish you the best of luck, you have the passion, just concentrate on working hard and I have no doubt you will succeed!"

He cheered Eric on and realized his daughter had arrived.

"Thank you for taking her to see Stanly, we will not forget your kindness"

He said, shaking the young mans hand.

"It's a pleasure, I just wish for the best for Wendy"

Mister Testerburger nodded in agreement and left the room.

"You look beautiful Wendy, ready to leave?"

He commented boldly.

"Y-yea…"

She answered blushing at the compliment.

The pair left the house and got into Eric's car. It was immediately visible that he cared for it, the white leather seats were perfectly clean, the floor hadn't the slightest bit of dirt and the dashboard looked almost transparent.

"This… is a beautiful car…"

Wendy exclaimed, as Cartman started it up.

"Thank you, I make sure to keep it in perfect condition, it was a gift from my mother for getting my driving license.

"I understand…"

She said, still admiring the car, realizing it had a stick shift. Now _that_ was a real man.

A little while later he pulled the car into the hospital car park and found a suitable place to park. He killed the engine and looked over at Wendy.

"You ready?"

He asked her, knowing that his couldn't be easy for her.

"Ready as ever…"

She muttered, knowing that she had to face this situation.

* * *

The air seemed to get colder s the pair found their way around the hospital, following the instructions given to them by a nurse.

Wendy didn't feel very comfortable visiting Stan, something inside her didn't want to see him at all, but she new she had to.

His room loomed at the end of the hallway and the noirette remembered leaving it in tears after having been pushed around by Bebe.

Eric took the lead and looked through the glass window to the side of the door.

"I know I've been there more than once…"

He muttered.

Wendy sighed, placed her hand on the door nob and turned it, opening the door.

The two of them entered in silence, only interrupted by the sound of the machines hooked up to the still body on the bed.

"Hi Stan…"

The noirette whispered, getting close and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I… wanted to see how you were doing… I heard that you might wake up soon, its good to know… please… I… really hope we can still be friends when you do... I know it might be difficult at first but… you have always been an important part of my life, and even after having…. harmed me like you have… I don't want to loose you as a friend…"

Cartman stood in silence, watching as a single tear strolled down the noirette's face, clinging onto her for a few seconds and then plummeted to ground without making a sound.

She slowly stood up and walked over to Eric, putting her arms around him. He embraced her in silence, feeling his shirt moisten with her tears.

Eventually she let go, wiping the tears that were left on her sleeve.

"I… I'll be outside…"

She muttered and left the room, leaving the two men alone.

Cartman simply looked over at Stan's unconscious body.

"Get well soon Stan, I'll take good care of her"

* * *

The drive back was a silent one. Wendy just stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

Eric's car slowly pulled up in front of the Testerburger's residence.

"Well… I hope this is all for the best… will you be going to school tomorrow?  
He asked, looking over at the silent girl.

She turned her head and looked back at him, her expression showing pure sadness.

"Stay…. With me… please…"

She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Pardon?"

Wendy reach out and put her hand on Cartman's, looking him in the eyes.

"Please stay with me tonight… I… need you by my side…"

The young man paused a moment, startled, but managed to answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"…Ok then…"

The young man stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the door. Wendy stumbled out, but her knees failed her, making her crash towards the ground.

Cartman was quick enough to catch her and lifted her up into his arms.

He closed the car doors and clicked the remote, locking it. Eric slowly made his way over to the front door, careful not to harm the fragile girl in his arms.

A few moments after knocking her mother appeared, startled at the sight in front of her.

"Wendy! What happened?!"

She asked, reaching out to her daughter.

"She is ok, please don't worry Misses Testerburger, she just fainted slightly a moment ago, probably from all the stress she has had lately. All she need is some rest, may I take her up to her room?"

The worried mother was about to protest, but a faint voice interrupted her.

"Please mom… I need him here right now…"

Misses Testerburger lifted a finger about to complain, but then lowered it, seeing the young mans trustful eyes and let him past.

He slowly carried her upstairs and lay her down on the bed. The noirette had passed out and was gently sleeping as Cartman unhooked her belt so it wouldn't make her uncomfortable during the night, and carefully placed her duvet over her.

The young girls mother walked in with some blankets and a pillow.

"I don't think its correct that you to stay here…"

She whispered.

"But… I know Wendy… and if she needs you to be here then there must be a good reason for it. Don't you dare try anything on her"

She said, her voice serious.

"You have my word I will do no such thing"

He promised, staring her back in the eyes.

She nodded, seeing truth in the young man, and left.

Cartman lay the blankets down on the floor as best as he could and made himself as comfortable as possible.

* * *

A few hours later Wendy awoke to extreme heat. Her mind slowly pieced memories from the day before together as she stripped herself of the dress she was wearing.

She looked over to the side and saw the outline of Eric sleeping.

Years after, she would still question herself why she did it, but the truth of the matter was that she left her bed, still in her underwear, and snuggled into Eric's blankets, embracing his big figure from behind, only to have him immediately turn around and look at her, his wide dark blue eyes looking at her.

She stared back into them and felt her hands slowly run up his arms till they reached his shoulders.

The noirette slowly egged closer until that dark blue filled her vision and then closed her eyes.

Their mouths gently connected in the darkness, remaining still for a few seconds and then slowly exploring, accepting, each other's mouth passionately.

Her heart fluttered as the kiss continued, going on for what seemed like an eternity.

But it did finish.

They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a few more seconds until Wendy rest her head against Eric's chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep again, this time feeling no pain or sadness, just safety, as if they were the two last people left in the world, embraced in common warmth and what was quickly becoming, love.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to clarify they haven't had sex, just a lovey dovey scene ^^**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I was going to continue, but I think that the last paragraph ends it quite nicely! Next one will be long! Don't forget to Review and Follow! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Destiny

**A/N: Warning: Sex, violence, swearing and rock n' roll (Just kidding, only swearing and violence). There is a LOT of violence in this chapter.**

**It's coming to and end, this is the ****_last_**** chapter to this fanfic, that's why I made it longer than usual. **

**The reason that ****_last_**** is in cursive is because there will be a chapter 10, a very special chapter not from Wendy's POV… Everything will be explained very soon!**

**P.S. Yes, cute Cartman is cute X'D**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

**Destiny**

Three weeks slowly crept by since the night they had connected.

They had made no comment towards it the next day. Cartman bid goodbye in the morning, leaving for class, but came back that afternoon to bring her the work and stayed there until nightfall, doing work with her and just chatting.

From the next day onwards Wendy begun to go back to classes and was immediately bombarded with questions, but Eric was always by her side, towering over her in silence, standing between her and the school paparazzi, almost like a bodyguard.

As the days past they spent more and more time together. Bebe's presence was reduced to mere stares of hate from afar, her popularity and new status as Stan's boyfriend eclipsed by Wendy and Cartman's sudden friendship. It didn't take long for rumors to start floating around saying they were together. Some even going as far to state that they had slept together.

The truth was that they hadn't even kissed. Wendy simply hadn't been able to muster the courage, but she knew she wanted to. Her new developing feelings for Cartman were very present in her everyday life, but she still was having a hard time recovering from Stan's sudden coma. Thankfully, she hadn't needed to explain it to Eric though; his all-knowing eyes almost seemed to able to analyze her, knowing she needed some more time.

He had tried to spend as much times as possible with her, leaving only to sleep or work, sometimes sleeping at her house.

But finally, as Friday arrived, Wendy had made up her mind.

Her feelings for Cartman were there, clouded, but one thing was for sure, she couldn't ignore them any longer. She needed to kiss him again, she needed to feel his lips on hers and then she would know for certain what she felt.

As she picked up her books from her locker after the last class of the day, a familiar voice asked her a question from behind.

"So, is it true? That you are with Cartman now?"

Wendy turned around to find Kyle looking at her with a smile.

"Maybe…"

She blushed slightly, her emotions betraying her.

"You look so much happier now. I know it's thanks to Cartman, and to tell you the truth, I'm happy for you"

"But… What about Stan?"

She asked him, knowing they were like brothers.

"Stan will always be my best friend, but he made a mistake, so to be frankly honest, it's his own fault, but you are _also_ my best friend, so _your_ happiness is just as important to me as Stan's"

He explained, smiling.

"I… really like him Kyle… he is so kind to me, so attentive, he listens and makes me laugh, but not at all like Stan, Cartman still has his boundaries, his mysterious side, it still feels like there is something dangerous to him… I think…. I think I love him Kyle…"

She said looking down, surprising even herself with her own words.

"So what problem is there?"

Kyle asked confused.

"Don't you think that Stan might be a bit… surprised when he wakes up and sees me with Eric? For him it will be like no time has passed…"

"Well then that's his problem, don't make me remind you that he cheated on you consciously before falling in coma"

Wendy sighed.

"I know… Look, I'll speak with Cartman this afternoon and decide then… Oh and Kyle?"

She said, looking up.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for everything… I know sometimes I might be a bit… dry with you, but you have helped me out so much and I really feel like I owe you one. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kyle laughed.

"Well! If you're offering, I _was_ kind of interested in Red, she didn't get with Tweek in the end, so maybe with some of your influence…"

Wendy smiled and winked at him.

"I'll try my best"

The two friends hugged.

Kyle broke away and started to walk towards the exit.

"See you Monday Wendy, good luck with Eric!"

His cheerfully said as he flashed her a smile before disappearing out the school doors.

* * *

Wendy placed her pencil down on the table, breathing out. She couldn't concentrate.

"What's up?"

Cartman asked from the chair besides her, he had come over that afternoon to do their homework together, but he could tell that something was the matter.

"I… have a question for you Eric…"

Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"What made you change? Why are you so different now…? It's not that I don't like the new you, but it's quite hard to understand how you changed so much"

The young man sighed and stood up, walked over to the window and started to explain.

"My mom found a new job, a better one, paying much more money, down south. At first I didn't want to go, as you can probably imagine, I put up one hell of a fight, but the decision was made and I had no say in it. I was so angry that I didn't tell anyone where I was going; I just wanted it to happen and get it out of the way. Turns out that down south, people are a lot more tough than here. I was bullied inconsistently, and no matter how much I tried to get vengeance, I always seemed to fail. It wasn't like here where I seemed to get away with everything.

A couple of horrible years after moving down there, my mom was injured at work… She was hospitalized and bed ridden for about 2 years, so I was left practically alone to take care of her. I guess… it was seeing my mom, drifting in and out of consciousness as I fed her from a plastic spoon that… made me change inside. I started to do around the house, helping out. I took side jobs, lying about my age, just to get some more money flowing, never telling my mother where I was going each night. During the process I naturally lost all my weight, and it seems that I lost my anger as well…When you see your mother… in such conditions… and you know that the rest of your living family are no help at all, the world seems like a much bigger and emptier place… I was alone, no one to count on but myself… So that is why I changed, at least, I think it is, why do you ask?"

Wendy stood up, little tears in the corners of her eyes after listening to Cartman's past few years.

"But your mom… she's ok now, right? We saw her the other day"

"Yea, after a couple of years she recovered, she slowly started to adapt back to normal life. As destiny would have it, she found a nice calm job here in South Park to settle down in."

"Wow… I'm… so sorry about your past…"

Wendy said, looking down, not quite sure what to say, broken by Eric's tale.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't be. Thanks to all those years of hardship I learned that life is a battle between good and bad. Not religious ideals, but actions. If you actions are truthful, you will be rewarded accordingly, but sometimes we aren't. Things just seem to get worse and worse as time goes by, no matter how good you try to be. That's when you stop acting, and you start learning. Nothing happens without a reason, so I stopped fighting everything, I stopped hating, and I started observing, I started learning and making decisions based that. _That_ is the artist…"

Wendy's eyes widened as she recalled his words that night a few weeks back and Cartman continued.

"The artist will fill a painting with things, to make the viewer think he has seen everything, this are the actions we do each day When we act in a way we think is good, we feel filled, automatically assuming we have done everything perfectly. But when viewed by the correct eyes, one can see the real meaning behind the painting, he can see the real truth, he has learnt enough to truly decide what is correct…"

Wendy stared at the young man in amazement.

"Eric… that's… beautiful…"

The young man stared into her eyes, emotions and feelings dancing in his iris, flowing through the air and entering her, filling her with sentiments she couldn't start to describe.

"I take inspiration in other things that are beautiful, and I'm staring at one right now… in fact, I'd go as far as to say that… she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met…"

Wendy's heart fluttered with such intensity that she swore she could have begun to float in the air as she stared back in silence, incapable of speech.

He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheeks, a loving smile slowly forming on his face as he observed her.

Wendy pushed him back and turned around, clutching herself, as part of her screamed at her on the inside.

"I… I can't do it…"

Cartman stood back in surprise.

"What wrong?"

He asked, unsure of what was unsettling her.

"I just… I can't!"

She screamed and ran out of her room.

Eric stood in silence as he heard her leave the front door of the house with a slam and run away into the distance.

Wendy's mother took no time in appearing at the door. She had come to trust Eric in the last few weeks, as he had shown nothing but love and care for her daughter.

"Eric! What wrong with Wendy?"

The young man stared over at her, not looking to worried.

"I believe she is still affected by what happened with Stan. I'll go and look for her; once I find her I'll be sure to let you know"

Misses Testerburger nodded.

"I trust you Eric and… thank you for everything you have done for Wendy. You will always be welcome in this family"

She said with a soft smile and left.

Cartman looked down, sighing and left to get his car; he had a good idea of where she had gone.

* * *

The noirette stood on the bridge by Stark's pond, staring looking down into the water bellow her.

She didn't know why she had reacted like that. Something inside her simply exploded. She loved Cartman; probably more than she ever would love anyone, but at the same time that scared her. She had loved Stan with all her heart as well, and look at what had happened with him.

But she new that Eric was different, at least now. There was no way he would cheat on her… or would he? What if he suddenly reverted to his old self and dumped her. She knew how much that would hurt her.

And then there was Stan, he was still in coma, what would he think when he got out? What if Bebe had just made all of it up? Maybe she had sent those messages herself, simply tweaking the phones to show a different time.

How would he feel if he came back and proved that Bebe was lying, only to find her with Cartman?

She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes, all of her doubts rocketing around her head.

"Follow your heart"

Wendy looked up slowly, not surprised to see Eric crouching down staring at her.

"I know it's hard, but life is hard. If you follow your hear yo-"

"STOP IT!"

She screamed at him and he raised an eyebrow, not expecting her reaction.

"Just stop it ok?! I know you are only trying to be kind, but this is something I need to come to terms with alone"

She explained, quickly calming down.

"Look, give me until tomorrow, I need to think ok?"

Cartman stood up and turned around.

"See you tomorrow then"

He began to walk away and Wendy realized with horror the error she had just committed.

She scrambled up and called out to him.

"No, please Eric, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

He didn't turn around, he didn't say anything. He simply got in his car, turned the engine on and drove away without looking back.

Wendy stood paralyzed at what she had done.

Between all the thoughts and doubts flying around in her head, there was one that calmly sat in the center, not moving, its presence suddenly much clearer.

"I… love you…"

* * *

"Eric, please, pick up the phone, I'm sorry about before, I now know what I want… please call me…"

Wendy hung up her phone for the third time. She had raced home to get her mobile that she had left on the table. Her mother entered the room, realizing she had returned.

"Wendy what happened befo-… what's wrong?"  
The noirette looked up at her mother with tears down her cheeks.

"I think I've pissed Eric off... he wont pick up my calls!"

She cried and threw herself into her mother's arms.

She held her and gently shushed her daughter as the noirette sobbed silently against her shoulder.

"What happened honey?"

She asked calmly.

"I yelled at him… and… he left without saying anything… I don't know what to do mom!"

He said between tears.

Misses Testerburger pulled away and wiped the young girls tears away with her sleeve.

"Do you love him?"

She asked calmly. The question took the teen by surprise, but she lowered her head and nodded.

"Then you will know where to find him. Go, talk to him and explain everything. He will understand. Follow your heart my love."

She said and hugged her again.

Follow your heart.

The same words Cartman had said before she screamed at him.

"I'm so stupid…"

She whispered, now calmer.

"No you aren't baby, you're in love, and if that is stupid, then I'm stupid for your father. Sometimes logic has no place in our feelings, and that makes us feel stupid, but I assure you, you're anything but stupid. Now find out where Eric is and go get him, don't think about it, just do it"

She kissed her daughter gently on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Wendy breathed in and out, letting all of her worries go. Her mother was right, she needed to calm down and just act upon what she new. Where would Eric go?

He wouldn't be at Starks pond, she would have seen him there and he probably wouldn't go anywhere in town, he would most likely be somewhere he could be alone. Somewhere he could think calmly and observe things around him.

There was a little mountain on the outskirts that overlooked the town; it was probably the best place to start.

Wendy slipped on a purple jumper and then, before leaving, she eyed her purple beret, hanging over the post of her bed. She hadn't worn it in ages, but something pushed her inside to wear it. She placed it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

The young girl from all those years stared back at her. Her round face, long black hair and dark eyes, but things were different now. She saw a young girl filled with determination.

She ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door.

The Testerburger's looked over from the sofa.

"Our little girl is growing up"

Misses Testerburger muttered with love.

"She might be the wife of a game changing politician one day"

Mister Testerburger remarked, going back to his newspaper.

* * *

Wendy ran through the streets of South Park that she had come to know so well. The years spent in this town had made her remember almost all of the shortcuts.

She took one of them as she made out the small hill in the distance. She ran down the main street leaving the town, quickly brushing past the wooden sign bearing the name of the town on it that had stood for so long.

A few minutes later she saw small dirt path leading to the top of the hill. There were recent tire marks in the soft snow, indicating that a car had passed though not long ago.

The noirette scrambled up the snow path, stumbling every now and then. Night was quickly falling and an orange glow shone in the sky casting its spell of color on the white snow.

As she reached the top Eric's car was parked next to a tree and on the top of the hill a figure was standing, looking out into the distance.

An arrow of happiness hit Wendy as she realized it was him.

She ran up as fast as her legs would let her, calling out his name.

"Eric! Eric Cartman!"

She screamed and the young man turned around in silence.

"Eric! I…"

She got closer and closer, making out his confused face.

"I love you!"

She said and threw herself in his arms.

The young man caught her and, with certain surprise in his voice, said.

"W-What?"

Wendy pulled back, smiling at him, her eyes glimmering in the setting sun's last rays.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please… please stay with me!"

She exclaimed, finally understanding that she was doing the correct thing.

The young man stared at her in silence, his face neutral.

"Are you sure?"

Wendy stared at him confused.

"What do you mean am I sure?"

She asked.

"Wendy, I love you as well, I always have… But I need to know, are you sure you want to love me?"

The noirette looked down at the snow, pausing for a moment, but quickly looked up and stared him in the eyes.

"Yes, I do"

The young man smiled.

"Then… all I can say is… I love you as well"

They both leaned in, theirs lips touching and melting together in what was finally their love confession. All the pain, all the problems and all the doubts left Wendy's mind as she gave in to Eric's love. She was lost in the world of him, he was now her everything, nothing would change that now.

"WENDY!?"

A scream from a very familiar voice broke them apart and a chill ran down the noirette's spine as she turned around to face a face she hadn't seen in weeks staring back at her, his expression of pure horror.

"What the fuck!?"

Stan yelled as he stumbled closer, but before he reached her, Cartmans big frame stood in the way, protecting her.

"Dude, what the fuck? I disappear a few weeks and you steal my girlfriend?"

"You cheated on me you son of a bitch!"

Wendy screamed from behind Cartman.

"Wendy please, I was going to talk with you, I was never going to leave you, it was just… I don't know, Bebe came around and seduced me, look I'm really sorry can we please talk it through?"

The desperate boy explained as he tried to get past Eric, who was simply keeping him away, without much difficulty, Stan was still week.

"No Stan… I'm sorry… I 'm with Eric now… I'm glad you are out of the coma, but my mind is finally at peace, I know what I want"

"But Wendy…"

The young man said, having given up on getting past Cartman, tears forming in his eyes.

"I still love you…"

"I… I'm sorry Stan…"

"Wendy you bitch!"

Yelled another voice from between the trees.

The three teens looked over as Bebe appeared from between the rapid forming shadows, holding a gun pointed at them.

"You just couldn't stay out of this could you?"

She said, her voice filled with hate as she approached them.

Cartman quickly tried to stand between Wendy and the gun but Bebe rapidly responded to his movements.

"Stop right there or I blow her brains out motherfucker"

She said, narrowing her eyes looking at Cartman. He stood still in his tracks, not saying anything.

"What are you doing Bebe?"

Wendy asked, calmer than she expected to be in this kind of situation. Maybe Cartman was rubbing off on her or she was jut used to being pointed at with a gun by Bebe.

"What am I doing? I'm making sure that you never stand between me and Stan again!"

She screamed back.

"Bebe, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Stan shouted back at her, not bothered by the fact she had a gun.

"Sleeping with you was a mistake! I still love Wendy!"

"Nonsense! It's because she is sill around and you are just confused, I know you love me deep down, but she is just clouding your mind!"

Bebe had lost it. Her deep desire for Stan had been left unattended for so many years that when she finally managed to get a taste of him, she wasn't going to let go, even if it meant killing her best friend.

"Bebe please don-"

Wendy began, but the crazed blond cut her short.

"Shut up! You're going to die bitch, accept your death!"

She quickly eyed Cartman and continued.

"Your next you lying bastard!"

Bebe's arms swerved back at Wendy and she saw the brunette screamed, jumping back as she fired at her repeatedly.

A splatter of blood sprayed the cold snow below her as Wendy's body slumped to the floor, silence dominating for few seconds.

"And now for you, you fat bas-"

Bebe's words were cut short as a bullet pierced her head, killing her instantly.

Her face was locked into an ever-fixed surprise as she fell, lifelessly to the ground, creating a second splatter of blood on the floor, this one growing bigger with each passing second.

Stan, who had ducked upon the first gunshots, looked over to see Cartman putting a gun back into his waist. He quickly ran over to Wendy to inspect her body. Stan stumbled up and waddled over.

As luck would have it, Bebe had never fired a gun properly before, and missed all of Wendy's vital parts, but one bullet had connected with her arm and she was clutching it with pain.

"I thought I had lost you…"

Cartman spoke softly.

Wendy opened her eyes and looked up at him, pain filling her but still managing to smile.

"We just started dating, I can't leave you yet"

"Wendy! You're all right!"

Stan exclaimed.

Cartman helped the young girl up on her feet and began to inspect her wound.

"It only scraped you, I can heal you when we get home, it's going to leave a scar though"

He explained as Wendy looked over at Bebe's body lying lifeless in the snow.

"I can't believe it… She was going to kill me…"

Stan stood beside her, his hand on her arm.

"She went mad… there was nothing we could do… this was the only way…"

Eric interrupted their moment together.

"Wendy, we need to get back and patch you up"

Wendy nodded and began to walk towards him, but Stan stepped in front of her.

"Wait, dude, you just killed a person, you're going to jail"

He said looking at Cartman and then faced Wendy.

"You know he is, and then you and me can get back together, I promise it will be different this time!"

He said excitedly.

Wendy's heart skipped a beat realizing he was right. Cartman was going to jail. She wasn't going to be able to see him again, ever.

She sighed and walked around Stan.

"Let me say goodbye at least…"

Stan stood back, looking at them.

Wendy reached Eric and looked him in the eyes, smiling.

"I love you Eric"

She gave him a hug and turned around looking back at Stan.

"There is only one problem"

"What?"

Stan asked surprised and not quite understanding what she meant.

"My mom told me that when you are in love, you do stupid things, because love isn't rational, love isn't logic, love is stupid, and right now, I'm stupid"

Wendy raised her arm at Stan and fired the gun she had pulled out of Cartmans waist, piercing her ex-boyfriends heart.

The young man stared in horror, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees, his view fading as the noirette that had killed him turned around to kiss the towering monster behind her. He felt the cold slowly drain out of his body and his vision fail him as the sounds of the world around him slowly disappeared forever.

"That was uncalled for"

Cartman said calmly, taking back his gun and adjusting back into his trousers.

Wendy smiled, bearing a twisted grin, one she had never used before, one she had only ever seen Eric use.

"Before you put the gun away, put it in Stan's hand. The cops will think they killed each other. You won't have to go to jail"

She said, her voice calm but cracking at the end of each word.

Eric looked at her, inexpressive.

"What's happened to you?"

She continued to smile and stared up at him.

"I love you, that's what's happened"

Eric looked at her for a few moments, and grinned.

"I love you to, let me put the gun by Stan and we can get home"

A few minutes later the car left the scene of the crime as the sun disappeared, throwing the whole are into darkness as snow gently fell around the two corpses.

The next day the police were alerted by the two families about the disappearance of their children and their body's where finally discovered a few days later, buried in the snow, frozen.

An investigation took place, but uncovered nothing new and was finally closed under the verdict of "Double homicide under unknown reasons".

Both Cartman and Wendy were interrogated during the investigation, but nothing was revealed and a few months later the case was dropped permanently.

* * *

**A/N: Don't go just yet! The last part will be out in a few days!**

**Wow! I loved writing this chapter! And I sure hope you all enjoy reading it! Don't forget to Review and Follow if you haven't already! **

**Thanks to all the reviews, visits and follows, it's thanks to you guys that I continue, give yourselves a round of applause! (Or don't if you are with more people cos it will just look strange to anyone observing you XD)**


	10. Chapter 10 - The evil inside

**Warning: Sex included in this chapter, also, if you want to keep thinking that cute Cartman is cute… I'd probably recommend against reading this chapter XD **

**Last chapter of "The Evil Inside"! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**The evil inside**

Cartman grinned as Wendy pushed him back on the bed, standing over him and slowly pulling of her jumper, her eyes ever fixed on his.

A month had gone by since they had starting dating, most of it filled with constant passionate sex.

The noirette hadn't even realized how Eric had slowly started to change, his expressions each time darker and his actions slowly becoming more questionable.

But Wendy hadn't realized it, how could she? She was to in love with him; she had given her life to him, her soul. She was no more than a casket of what was once a proud and independent woman, now shallow and empty, only having eyes for him.

Everything had gone according to plan.

Truth be told, he did have to move south suddenly, and his mother did have an accident, but he hadn't taken on night jobs and he wasn't beat up by the other kids. He had learned a new way of control, control of emotions.

He had slowly learned to bend the will of those around him, but that hadn't stopped him, his ever learning mind learnt to read ahead of his actions, to predict people movements, their thoughts and their feelings. Simply observing people, the way the walk, move, where they look and what the do with hands, amongst other things, was enough for him to predict with almost one hundred percent certainty what they were going to do, how they would react under very certain conditions and how they would feel.

He had spent years perfecting his art. People died because of him, people suffered, people lost everything, driven to madness or suicide because of his dark eyes. He no longer had fear of any kind.

Thanks to this newly found power he had been able to make thousands of dollars over the years, keeping it hidden from his mother and other people of course.

The young evil Eric Cartman hadn't changed, he had learnt to hide his evil and grow off it, learning from it and letting it take over him, giving him abilities that could only be dreamt of.

But he had one weakness. The young girl that had kissed him all those years ago. The only person to ever make him doubt his feelings. He knew she had to be his, his mind would never forget her.

He looked down at the girl in question, her head bobbling up and down between his legs, her eyes still looking up at him, filled with unbreakable love. Everything she did now was for him, as long as Eric was happy, she was happy, Wendy had forgotten what shame and self-esteem was when it came to him. She knew it, but she didn't care, the feelings she had developed inside were so strong that nothing would ever change them.

Eric smiled up at the ceiling, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving, a pleasure he had been receiving everyday for the last moth, without a single time having to ask for it.

When he came back to South Park he quickly scouted the youths, paying off a couple of low life's to follow certain people around, gathering information at an incredible rate. After a mere week he had caught up to speed with most of the things that had happened in his absence.

It didn't take long to realize what Bebe wanted. He Facebook was a dead giveaway. All the pictures with Stan and Wendy, her looks at him, her, supposedly directed to no one, states updates talking about unfair love.

She wanted Stan, and bad. So he got together with her.

Her mind was week, corrupted by years of waiting and suffering, only back by a thin line of respect for Wendy.

Then there was the noirette herself, barely making contact with Stan at all. They shared almost no social activities together and she hardly spent any time with him. She was tired; she had had enough of Stan's passive lifestyle. Wendy would never admit it, but she needed somebody with more fight in him, more danger.

So he knew what to do.

He joined class and observed them silently, making sure to rack up as many admirers as possible. Nobody with a so many friends would be ignored or looked down upon. He observed Wendy, her actions, her eyes and her decisions. The more he looked, the more he wanted.

Wendy finished pulling her panties down and winked at the, ever silent, big man before her. She lay back in bed and spread her legs as wide as the would go, dripping in anticipation, her mind racing with nothing else but thoughts of pleasure and love for her boyfriend. She didn't care her expression was lewd, she didn't care that she was in a position she would never have ever thought of doing a few weeks back, she didn't even seem to realized that Cartman was grinning the same way he did back in the alleyway the day she and Bebe had followed him.

Eric slowly connected with Wendy and she moaned loudly, caring little if other heard. Her only desire in the world at that moment had become true, and it was only going to get better from there on.

The night of the alleyway. The night he placed the last cog into the machine and watched as it started to turn. After Bebe dropped Wendy off, she was surprised to find Cartman at her house, waiting for her outside. At first she was afraid he was up to something, but these fears quickly dissipated from her after he mentioned Stan.

He played her like a fiddle, admitting that she deserved more. The blond girl slowly fell under his spell, realizing he was right, her mind now filled with expectations of her being with Stan shortly. He convinced her that all she needed to do was make Wendy talk with him.

So she did, but Wendy was a fighter, she wasn't like the other people in town, she was easily the smartest person in the whole of South Park. Before Eric arrived of course.

He told Stan about their encounter, knowing his natural ability to worry about everything would interfere. He would question her and she would shoot him down, not wanting him to get in the way.

That afternoon Wendy's uncle had had a slight problem at his house, quite coincidently, a man seen in the area was on the phone with Cartman. And so, the Testerburgers were out of town for the night. In the rush to leave they would leave money for their daughter to order out.

He had pulled a few strings and got a job at the only pizza place in South Park, becoming a delivery boy.

And so he came to reach Wendy's house, confronting her.

There he had the first opportunity to truly speak with her, one on one. He observed her surroundings, where she lived and how. She wasn't going to brake easily, so he left her with a metaphor, something to slowly crack at the inside of her brain.

Stan was already broken, his mind fractured, but he was a small piece to play on the chessboard, so he took him out with another small chess piece.

He spoke with Bebe a few days later, again using his charming powers on her, and made her realize that Stan was vulnerable, that they weren't going to last longer together.

He finished convincing her by telling her that he wanted to be with Wendy.

In the blond haired girls mind, this was enough for her to snap the thin line of respect for her friend.

She quickly seduced Stan's fragile mind and managed to sleep with him, liberating years and years of internal torture.

"Lie down big guy…"

Wendy muttered, her voice filled with passion, as she positioned herself over Cartmans body, placing her hands on his chest, her hair hanging over her face. But she had her eyes closed anyway, she was concentrated on slowly crouching down, feeling Eric enter her, slowly filling every space inside her. He was a big man. Her eyes rolled back as she flung her head back, her hair tossed around as she began to grind against him, oblivious that the young man was observing her in all manner of detail.

Wendy quickly realized that something was wrong with Stan. He was silent and distance with her, making her to worry about him.

Cartman new it would eventually lead to their rupture, but he needed to finish breaking her, finish destroying the walls of security she had build inside.

Bebe new what to do. She made Wendy think she was with Cartman, so she felt she had him controlled. All she had left was Stan to fix. What fixes a man better than lusty sex?

Then, his best card was played.

Make her hate Stan, her first peer in life and be betrayed by Bebe, her second peer, destroy her mental pillars and attack her exposed conscience, and what better way to do that than have Stan shot in front of her? And just to make sure the damage was more, make Kenny, a former best friend, shoot him.

He had paid the poor kid anonymously few days before, knowing he wouldn't resist.

Wendy was now boyfriendless, Bebeless and her heart torn to shreds. She was exposed. What would she do now? She had no one left.

Well, she did. The Jew.

Eric had made sure to get on Kyle's good side, he had begged forgiveness for his actions in a way that Kyle would have no reason not to believe him. He had spoken to him as an equal and helped him with some social problems he had, gaining his trust very quickly.

He cared little about the Jew's now; his rants when he was young were jut that, rants.

He knew Kyle would recommend him.

And so, his plan reached its end.

All he needed to do was talk to her. With no mental barriers, she was an easy pray, and so, he slowly began playing his mind tricks on her.

She fell for him fast, even when doubting herself.

What Cartman hadn't predicted was Stan waking up so soon and Bebe's more than questionable mental state.

But, as luck would have it, everything played for the best. Bebe died without exposing him, Wendy was all right, and what was even better, she had finally given in and fallen under his spell, enough to shoot Stan just to save him.

Eric looked down at the noirette on all fours, moaning with each thrust, one hand holding her hair and the other just barely keeping her upright, her mind melting with pleasure.

Once again, Cartman had won.

The whole town thought he was an admirable person, he had no weaknesses left, and the best thing was that Wendy was now his. She would never leave him, at least not willingly.

He smirked to himself realizing something.

He was unstoppable.

A few minutes later Wendy was once again kneeled before him. As Eric closed his eyes, breathing out, the girl opened her mouth, catching only a little bit inside.

He looked down at the noirette, her face and hair painted in his love.

She smiled at him, once again, with his own grin.

As she spoke her lips drooled with the substance that didn't belong to her. She cared little about that though, she felt herself lucky to be covered in it.

"I love you…"

Eric Cartman observed the semen-covered girl with a grin. His life was perfect and it was all thanks to one thing, something he had kept and evolved over the years, perfecting it. It was something he had deep in his heart.

The evil inside.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Now, if I do say so myself, that's an ending! And thus, we have reached the end on this Fan Fiction. Thank you all for reading up till the end. As I have said before, I hope you all enjoyed reading his as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please don't forget to Review and Follow and maybe recommend it to other people that might be interested? (Self-shameless publicity, I know, my bad)**

**Anyway, I'll soon start work on another FF, I'm currently thinking of a story a little less… strong, more loved directed. I was thinking of working on a Bendy. But in the end, I write for you guys, so please, any suggestions, thoughts, recommendations, help, or anything else you may want to tell me, in the reviews or send me a PM!**

**Thank you all once more and I hope you continue to enjoy more Fan Fics!**


End file.
